


东方快车谋杀案 Murder on the Oriental Express

by Silverland



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crime Scenes, F/M, Human AU, Murder, Original Character Death(s), Other, Revenge, The plots are almost the same as its namesake
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 55,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverland/pseuds/Silverland
Summary: 来自六年前的杀意。
Relationships: Female America/China (Hetalia), Female China/England (Hetalia), Female Denmark/Norway (Hetalia), Female Prussia/Russia (Hetalia), Female South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 7





	1. 来自瑞士的安戈朗德先生 Monsieur Anglade from Switzerland

**Author's Note:**

> 雷，雷，雷！重要的事情说三遍！！！  
> 主要是BG+亲情友情向。各类cp皆有，但都不是重点描写对象，将会在开头点出。  
> 朝燕有女儿，但并非是APH任一角色，也就是说，自设。  
> 性转，自设，私货，玛丽苏描写，考据十分不严谨。  
> 基本上全是东方列车的剧情。
> 
> 免责声明：我绝不拥有APH和东方快车谋杀案原作。
> 
> Warning:  
> Extremely out of the characters.  
> Arthur and Chunyan's daughter is an original character.  
> To be brief, the plots are basically the same as its namesake.
> 
> I do not own anything of Hetalia and the original Murder on the Oriental express.

“爸爸不要走嘛。”

准备出门的男人停下来。

他从女儿出生起开始琢磨，直到现在，他还是不明白为什么女儿会有一般孩童很少有的忧郁气质。因为这难以亲近的气质，尽管她生的十分漂亮可爱，她和大部分同龄人站在一起实在是格格不入，那些孩子们也很少和她说话，更别提邀请她出去玩了。但看看她，好像又不怎么伤心，宁愿自己一个人玩，或者坐在大人的——比如他和妻子或者她的教父母——膝上听着词汇复杂的谈话，并以此为乐。

他并不觉得女儿这样很奇怪。怎么会觉得她怪！她是他心爱的妻子为他生下的独女，母女俩的样子是那么的相似，他爱都来不及呢。因为童年的经历，他时常担心女儿这样会过度沉默孤僻，对她身体不好；另一方面，他却又想着，那些小孩也没有聪明有趣到值得他的女儿交往。要知道，她还是能和舅舅的孩子一起玩的嘛。

他的小姑娘站在门口，眨着那双和他一模一样的绿眼，穿着一件绿裙子。裙子是孩子母亲亲手做的。裙子完成的那天，他还心情很好地给燕燕——他妻子的爱称——唱了一首绿袖子，然后得到了几个奖赏性质的、檀香味儿的轻吻。

“爸爸你什么时候回来？”

他蹲下身，把小女儿抱进怀里，爱怜地揉了揉她柔软的黑发。

“很快就回来啦，小夜莺！等我从加拿大回来，我们就一起去欧洲玩。我还会带你去骑马。你不想见见你的教母吗？还有你的叔叔们。”

女儿用柔嫩的脸颊蹭蹭他的灯芯绒马甲，抬起头吻了吻他的脸。他从她身上闻到了一股具有安神效力的奶味。

“我可以穿那件棕色的骑马装吗？”

“当然了，小乖乖。”

“那么，可以骑着安妮到草地上吗？”安妮是他在女儿六岁生日那天送的一匹脾气温顺的小母马。

“可以。”

“我想和妈妈一起骑马。”

他沉默了一会儿，“……没有问题，亲爱的。”

“那么，”她温柔地唤道，“我和妈妈就在家里等你哦。”

那我和妈妈就在家里等你。

  
不止一次了。他惊慌地睁开眼，映入眼帘的不是铺着碎花壁纸的墙壁，而是大块的雪白软垫组成的墙。没有茶香味，檀香味，青草味，只有软墙散发出的若有若无的塑料味。他鼻子还没坏，他闻的出来。他讨厌这股味。他想把鼻子埋进燕燕的黑发里，他想再一次抱住她温暖白皙的身体，让她用有些害臊的昵称安抚他。

_我可怜的小宝宝！_

男人蜷起身子形成一个婴儿在子宫里的姿势，又一次闭上了眼。

  
  


卸任的第二天，闲不住的瑞士人夏尔·莫里斯·安戈朗德（Charles Maurice Anglade）便开始为自己找点儿事情做。

他打算离开日内瓦一阵子。

他买了一张英国皇家大剧院的票，那儿即将上演《费加罗的婚礼》。

今天算是个暖和的天气，阳光透过玻璃，显得更加刺眼夺目。夏尔的内心却乌云密布。他做贼似的，视线不断地在火车窗口和列车员帽子上的标志之间飘忽不定地移动，仿佛有苍蝇在这两者之间飞来飞去，而他的眼球在追逐它。他发誓，在列车员检查完之前，他决不与其进行任何视线交流。他难堪地站在火车门口，尽量不去看被列车员翻到第一页的护照。他拍照的前晚没有睡好，拍摄时的闪光灯又开得太足，闪到了他的眼睛，以至于洗出来后是一副瞳孔缩小、苍白干枯、劳累又可怜的模样，就像海边被晒干发白的死鱼。

这张照片简直是侮辱我。

列车员狐疑地检查完护照，还给了他。他道一声谢，拿过护照往口袋里胡乱一塞，提起箱子，朝自己的车厢走去。他身材十分肥胖，车道又比意大利细面还要细上几分，因此走的十分艰难，他的脸还时不时的被突然开启的车厢门打中。

十多分钟后，被车厢门打得额前发红的夏尔推开车厢门，气喘吁吁地把箱子一丢，往卧铺上扑去，把床铺弄得嘎吱嘎吱响。

夏尔夸张地眨眨眼，掏出手绢擦了擦汗。他汗津津的衬衫黏在他身上很不好受，但他不太想起床换一件新的。他这个车厢位子不太好，窗外的阳光肆无忌惮地射进来，刺得他眼睛生疼，于是他不耐烦地翻了个身，面对墙发呆。

瑞士人就这么躺着。门外嘈杂的脚步声，站台上乘务员细碎的询问声，还有碗碟摔碎的声音，全部被他听了个仔细。他越听，这些声音就越有加了安眠药的牛奶的魔力。催眠性的声音，暖和的室温，疲累的身体，终于让他脸压着手绢睡着了。

这一觉宛如从天地初开睡到审判日的结束。他醒来的时候，车厢里黑乎乎一片，门外也是一片寂静，犹如睡在深埋在泥土之下的棺材里。

他摸索着开了灯，站起来理理衣服，准备去餐车吃一点什么。


	2. 餐车上的乘客们 Passengers in the dining car

夏尔揉着眼睛把门关上，准备离开——

“……害怕……”这个声音可以听出是个女人，着实飘忽，把他的睡意吓没了一半。

“没事的……今晚一过，什么都好了……”

响起的另一个男声带点隐藏不住的西班牙口音，温和又欢快。

也许是小情人晕车了在安慰呢，这年头的年轻人还能这么体贴真是少见了。

夏尔摸了摸长至胸前的胡子，自认为做了个很高深的感慨。

他迅速点了一份鸡胸肉和一杯白葡萄酒。

侍者一离开，他便心情很好地用脚尖打着节拍，嗅嗅食物和酒的味道。

厨师想必喜欢用白松露油做鸡胸肉……牛排底下有蘑菇？加了胡椒？土豆怎么能放在这里面呢？……黑醋要是放久一点就更好了……奶油如果这么处理，会不会让不熟悉的食客以为不够新鲜？……这个塞了蘑菇的意大利饺子想必很不错——

“我要打电话给我的律师！我事先就说了，桌上要一份最新日期的纽约时报，一杯加了青柠汁的苏打水和一杯有三块冰块的可乐！这个火车连这点小事都办不到吗？！”

基督在上。夏尔闻言向身后望去。吼叫的男子是其中一个把门打他脸上的一个乘客。

这个男子皮肤晒得黝黑发亮，身材保持得很好，一副健身房常客的模样。他在车厢内也大喇喇地戴一顶牛仔帽，帽檐下露出一撮偏棕的金发，和一双巧克力色的眼睛，泛着血丝。他起码三四十岁，仍穿着一件黑色皮夹克和一条牛仔裤，把底下的小麦色身躯裹得结结实实，整套装束不禁让人推断，他一定是《飞车党》①的狂热粉丝。从他的口音，说话时夸张的肢体动作，晒黑的皮肤和那高加索式的五官来看，这个马龙·白兰度一定是个美国人。

“理查德·琼斯（Richard Jones）先生，请您冷静一点。快来尝尝这份香喷喷的秋葵汤。侍者，请来一杯麦芽啤酒。”冷不丁响起的声音来自琼斯先生的同桌，一个穿着体面三件套西装的男人。他戴着单片眼镜，眼神隐隐有着精光。一头金发梳得油光滑亮，整整齐齐，西装一看便是精心烫过的，全身上下没有一根多余的折痕，边缘被熨得像刀刃一样锋利笔直，蹬着擦色的手工皮鞋。如果他的同桌是年老一点的约翰尼·斯崔布勒，那么他应该是年轻一点的汉弗莱·阿普比爵士②。

夏尔难得看到一个古板的英国人能和一个美国红脖子坐一起，还不吵起来的。

夏尔左手边两张桌子上坐着三个人，两男一女，两个白人和一个亚洲人，男人们坐在一起，女人单独坐，方向都和他相反，因此他能尽情地观察。白人男子非常高，皮肤十分苍白，头发也是一种接近纯白的淡金色，还围着一条雪白的围巾，让旁人看了只会怀疑他会不会在某一时刻化作白烟。他的腿很长，桌子空间又比较狭窄，导致他得有些窘迫的交叉着腿，但这并不妨碍他大口大口地享用牛排。

他的身材是成人的，脸蛋的话冷不丁一看，也像成人的；看久了，却又能从这张脸上看出些孩子般的天真，如果他遮住脸，只露出一副大眼睛，那样子就更像个小孩了。因此，他的吃相并不让人讨厌，反而对他生出一些怜爱。从牛排边上的罗宋汤和金属方形酒壶来看，他应该是个俄罗斯人。

俄罗斯男人吃到一半，把刀叉放下，转头跟旁边的亚洲人大声说话。

那是个看不出年龄感的亚洲男人，气质阴郁寡言，一头到耳根的乌黑短发，瓷白的皮肤使他金色瞳孔下的黑眼圈十分明显。也许是一个东亚人，也许是欧亚混血，总之东南亚人或南亚人很少有这么白的皮肤。黑绸衬衫和黑西裤裹着他精瘦修长的身材，衣襟上缀一枚银质飞鸟领针。他看起来像刚从坟墓里爬出来，死亡的冰冷气息还没来得及散去。他无聊地用手支着脸颊，并没有回复俄罗斯人的话。

反倒是白人女子——夏尔不得不承认她是个难得一见的钢铁般的大美人——冷冷地用俄语说了点什么。她头发雪白，脸蛋看起来又非常年轻，线条细腻美丽，与白发形成了一种奇异的反差。她的身姿纤细高挑，一双红宝石般的眼睛特别显眼，让人看了不由得一惊；一身30年代的蓝黑丝绒长裙流泻而下，领口微微露出一点雪白丰满的胸脯，连上面的红宝石珍珠项链也品位高雅，十分迷人。银白的发髻没有一根漏出来的碎发，少见的戴着一顶小小的黑色扁帽（要知道千禧年以后几乎没有女人戴帽子了！），给了她一种科隆大教堂式的威严和优雅。她说话的时候下巴微微抬起，稍嫌傲慢，声音低沉，却又有点性感。尽管夏尔的俄语很臭，他还是听懂了，女人是让俄罗斯人保持安静，说他刀叉发出来的声音太吵了，影响她吃饭。

俄罗斯人并没有表露出什么不满，估计和夏尔一样，他对这样的美人说不出什么重话，只是耸耸肩，也用母语道了个歉。女人闻言欠欠身，权当做接受道歉后干净利落地付账走人。

  
这三人分别离开后，又来了一些饥饿的客人。

与此同时，夏尔的鸡胸肉也总算是上来了。他乐不可支地把喷香的鸡胸肉切开，放进嘴里细细地咀嚼。

“所以您得仔细看看我表妹们的照片！上帝啊，她们长得可真美……尤其是这个姑娘，我挪威的表妹，噢，她其实是我丈夫那边的，跟我没什么血缘关系！但这并不要紧！看看这姑娘！她难道不是个实打实的精灵吗？别人会有比她更美的金发，更朦胧的眼神，更婀娜的体态吗？”

“难道您结婚是为了您丈夫的美人表妹吗？”汉弗莱·阿普比爵士戏谑道。

“如果可以的话，我当然想一起娶她啦——幸亏我丈夫没跟我来，哈哈哈哈！我对美丽的人一向没什么抵抗力，这就是为什么我嫁给我丈夫了，他长得也很像她。当然，我喜欢她，但我爱我丈夫，这两者一点也不一样。毫不夸张，真的，这是我家的传统，我和我的亲戚们可以为美人献出一切。”

现在独霸了整个餐车的女人一头打理得很好的浅金短发，相当高大，非常斯堪的纳维亚的身材，一点儿不斯堪的纳维亚的性格。她从自己的家乡开始，到自己家人，要去什么地方，用一种欢乐的，装腔作势的语调讲出来。于是，夏尔非常不情愿地得知她叫达布莉雅·米娅·邦德维克（Dabria Mia Bondevik），因自己是个丹麦人而骄傲，家里做能源生意，正是一个和瑞典人结婚的可爱的芬兰表妹告诉她这条路线美得不行……

哦，圣母啊，让她好歹安静一点吧。

达布莉雅说累了，喝了一大口刚上的啤酒后，兴奋地喊起来：“福斯特先生！福斯特先生！你说的真对，这里的啤酒真是好喝。”

福斯特先生就是那位阿普比爵士。他扬了扬眉，露出一个得意的表情，喝着不知道续了多少杯的麦芽啤酒。

圣母并没有显灵。夏尔的叉子在瓷盘上划出哀怨的吱吱声。

  
“托里斯。我希望明天我起来的时候，能看到巴黎那边的回复。”

“好的先生。”

突然冒出来两个从未听过的声音，夏尔抬起头，迎面直对一个圆圆的，没几根头发的头颅。跟他差不多的圆胖体型，雪白完好的牙齿，像香肠一样的手指，皮肤看起来很有弹性，一看就知道是那种很会保养的人，因为他的皱纹还算少。他和被叫做托里斯的棕发男人都穿着西装，看起来像个和蔼可亲的商业人士。

圆胖男人突然把头抬起来。他小小的灰眼睛深处有种蜥蜴一样的光芒，和他身上和蔼可亲的气质一对比，十分的突兀，非常不舒服。他眯了眯眼，像是要把夏尔从里到外看个仔细。

夏尔被看得浑身发毛。

餐车的门突然被大力推开，又被迅速关上。走进来一个穿白裙子的妙龄女郎，狠狠地把她拳曲的棕发甩到脑后，高跟鞋踩在地上咔哒咔哒响。肤色微黑的女郎找了个在夏尔和圆胖男人之间的座位上，正对夏尔坐下，点了根烟。她那被浓密睫毛护卫着的绿幽幽的猫眼缀在形状完美的长眉下，浑圆的浅棕色胸脯和纤细的腰，被牙齿咬住的厚唇，形成一股难以抵抗的放荡——然而，哪怕裤裆里要爆炸了，一对上女郎凶狠的眼神，多大的邪念都得收回去。

她不耐烦地用食指敲击桌面，要了一块提拉米苏和一杯卡布奇诺。咖啡很快上来了，装在一个小小的白瓷杯子里。她低下头，把才吸了几口的烟掐灭，小口地喝起来。

“托里斯，你留下来付账，记得十点钟给我送来安眠药，然后让列车员十点二十五分送一点酒到我的房间里。”

“没问题先生，我很快就来。”

圆胖男人费力地起身，摆开了助理准备搀扶他的手，大步离开，路过卷发女郎边上，眼睛似有似无的往她的胸部上打着转。

托里斯无奈地摇摇头，回来继续整理文件。

卷发女郎皱了皱眉。忽然，像是察觉到什么似的，她抬起头，那双猫儿眼正好对上夏尔探究性的视线。

_看什么呢？！_

女郎的猫眼斜睨着他。

夏尔缩了缩脖子，叫来侍者付账，逃也似的离开了。

这顿饭真是吃得太不顺心了。

①飞车党（The wild one）,马龙·白兰度的第一部电影。他所饰演的主角约翰尼·斯崔布勒穿着黑色皮夹克和牛仔裤。

②汉弗莱·阿普比爵士，英剧《是，大臣》（Yes, Minister）三主角之一，政府部门常务秘书。


	3. 飞吧！飞吧！离开这个监狱！ Fly! Fly! Away from this prison!

男人把纸杯里的水狠狠泼向自己的脸，金发一缕一缕贴在他曾经光滑的额头上。

这间医院连一个脸盆都不给他，他洗漱的时候，总派人牢牢看着；他看的书必须特地检查过，以防内部藏有利器；所有来探访他的人，必须经过仔细搜身；他出房间前必须申请；除非生病，他不可以任何借口拒绝定期的心理检查。

有几滴水飞到床边摞在一起的书本上，第一本书的封面是放大了的作者的照片，故作高深，怜悯地看着他，下面破碎的腰封依稀辨认出“教你如何纾解压力”。一派胡言。他仔仔细细地读完这本书后，得出一个简单的结论：垃圾。作者应该去做销售，而不是顶着心理学家的名头误导他人。如果“放松心态，想象自己走在金色的草地上，旁边有小鸟在唱歌”等等语句可以真的让人释放压力的话，那么他也可以写一本这样的书，自称心理学家。他到后来已经不怎么在意内容了，转而专心挑起语法和逻辑的错误，并在边缘用小字大肆嘲笑一番。

他捏扁了纸杯，丢在地上，又拿起书本往头上狠砸。那本垃圾虽然厚，但公学里的藤条都比它有杀伤力。

叩叩叩——

男人挺直背，慢慢放下书本。“请进。”

敲门的护士将他的房门开了一条缝，好让她的声音传进来。

“先生，您有一位访客。”她恭恭敬敬地说道。

他把湿掉的头发从额前捋开。“客人？我居然会有客人？”

“是的，先生，客人还请我转告您，他并不着急，他可以等你…… **很久很久** 。这是那位访客的原话。”

男人抿了抿薄唇，应道，“谢谢你，巴克斯女士。请你帮我转告他，我马上就来。”

“是。先生您请便。”

巴克斯女士轻轻关上门，叫住另一个路过的护士。

“检查一下会客室有没有不该出现的利器。111349号病患……不，勋爵要在那里见客。”

编号为111349的亚瑟·柯克兰瞪大了双眼。

“是你？”

“好久不见，亚瑟。”来拜访的客人并没有先回应亚瑟的疑问，自顾自的拉开椅子坐下，“我知道，你没想到我会来找你。”

亚瑟不置可否，往铺着丝绒靠垫的椅子里坐了坐，双手随意地搭在扶手上。他头顶上的惨白灯光照下来，他一头结霜麦茎般坚硬的金发，长得很好的额头，如山峦般高耸的眉骨和鼻子，柯克兰家族祖传的刻薄嘴唇——经常变花样嘲讽别人，更经常嘲讽他们自己——现在全部罩着一层石膏一样的毫无生气的白。

“我想不出你来拜访我的理由，”他咽了咽唾液，“基尔。”

被称作基尔，全名基尔伯特的男人也跟着把手搭在扶手上，身体前倾，试图做出一副愿意倾听的样子，但身上这件有点过紧的白衬衫阻碍了他。他努努嘴，放弃努力，坐回椅子里。

“我目的绝不单纯。”基尔伯特说。

亚瑟面无表情，“是谁让你来的？还是你自己想来？”

基尔伯特眼皮下十分慑人的紫红色眼睛专注地盯着他的脸好一会，像要看透英国人的真实想法似的。过了一会儿，他才收回目光，开口道，“二者皆有，亚蒂。我们做了那么多年的朋友，我就如实告知吧。”

德国男人起身离开椅子，和平日不同，他披着一种冷酷无情的威压感，一种不在乎任何牺牲的将领气场，朝着亚瑟的方向大步走过来。亚瑟也同样被一层厚重的麻木气息包围着，像披挂着一层消极的护甲，与德国人对峙着。

“我受你的堂姐夫的嘱托，前来为你办理转院手续。不知什么原因，你的堂姐完全无法进入这里，我联系了你的表弟，后者告诉我，他也没法拜访你，他们两人全被医院拒绝了。只能由我亲自来。”他突然抓住亚瑟的手，在手掌心里写起了字。

**医院也许被下达了禁止你的亲戚来访的命令。**

尽管预料到了，亚瑟仍然心里轰的一声，像黑夜里突然炸了一道闪电。他来到这间医院，就是因为医院有他父母的投资，而母亲也大力地支持他的治疗，难道……

**原来如此。但你们得失望了，我早留了一手。现在，你们估计在那老宅子里谩骂我多此一举，是不是？**

基尔伯特没有理会他的沉默，滔滔不绝：“你的堂姐夫是个很优秀的精神病科医生，他声称对你的病情非常感兴趣，希望你能搬离这里，让他试试治疗你。他保证他的医院设施绝对人性化，能让你在一个良好的环境下接受治疗。他已经为你准备了一间房，你能透过窗户看到海峡，能吃上精心调配的食物，你还能继续听你的古典乐，用相机摄像。他知道你很会照相，他看到了你给柯克兰夫人拍的照片。”

想到妻子，亚瑟终于抬起了头，问道：“那你的目的呢？”

德国人冷冷地告诉他，“等你搬到新地方，我才能告诉你。你需要点时间考虑吗？”

“不，”柯克兰勋爵同样冷淡地回复，“我很乐意离开这里，接受更好的治疗。”

基尔伯特告辞离开的时候，护士们还没到来，留他一人坐在会客室里。他四下观察，确定无人后，才张开手。基尔伯特在他手上写字的时候，悄悄的往里面塞了一样东西。

手心里是一条草绿色发带，缠着一根黑色的发丝。他的眼睛望见那根头发，干涩的喉咙里下意识地哽咽了一声。


	4. 赫利欧斯 Helios

夏尔洗完了澡，身上还有点热气。他头包着毛巾，拉开浴室的门——

他撞到了跑过来的一个人。

那个人估计没预料到这一点，想停下也晚了。两人相撞的力度实在是很大，全摔在了地上，幸亏地板上铺着地板，所以那个人并没有受伤。但是夏尔的尾巴骨摔着了，头也撞到墙上，一动不动地躺着。他尝试了几遍也没法完全起来，更糟的还在后面。

该死，又来了！一股神秘的力量往他的额头上狠狠给了一下，他两眼更加昏花，眼前一片漆黑，浑身无力，仿佛被吸进了某个真空地带，说出来的每一句话都被强行沉默了下去。他甚至连自己的呼吸声和心跳声也听不到。

但在已经爬起来的年轻男人眼中，这个胖乎乎的老男人瘫在地上，双手捂着脸，发出苦闷的呻吟声，一副因为肥胖无法起身的羞耻样子。

“¡Lo siento!①”他支起上半身，伸出一只橄榄色的，强健又舒展的手臂，试图把倒在地上的瑞士男人扶起来。

“Hola? Bonjour? Hallo? Hablas español?②” 

“只会英语。”夏尔小声回应道，声音从指缝里挤出来。

_“Etwas stimmt nicht.③”_

_坐在真皮沙发里的青年疑惑地眨眨浅蓝色的眼睛。_

“Si! Yo hablo Inglés! 你还好吧，先生？我希望我没有伤到你。④” 

一只手耐心地拍在夏尔的脊背上，帮他撩开挡住眼睛的头发，拉开浴衣的衣领，用另一只手为他扇风，他总算能呼吸了。这般细心的照顾，让他一下子感动了起来，又为自己恢复的缓慢程度难堪至极。他咳出一口气，眨了眨眼，视线终于恢复了。

夏尔这下才看清扶起他的人长什么样子。这个男子，他想，真是阳光的具象化！年轻男人肤色黝黑，身材不算非常高，但也不太矮，长久不断的锻炼使他身姿修长，却绝不弱不禁风，颇有点角斗士的风格，米开朗琪罗看到他，一定欣喜若狂，指天发誓要用最好的大理石留下这具身体。他头颅有点大，头发蓬松卷曲，有一个罗马式的额头，英挺的鼻子放在普通人脸上有点嫌大，但在他身上反倒很和谐。他的橄榄绿眼睛最为显著，是整张脸的精华所在，在偏暗的环境下也熠熠生辉，流露出一种天生愉快的神情，将普通的深色头发连带得像吸饱日光与橄榄油似的，泛出油一般的光。他应该相当受欧洲女子的喜爱，来自阳光稀少的北欧或西欧的女人也许会对他更加偏爱。

如果奥利匹斯山真的存在的话，驾着四马金车的太阳神赫利俄斯一定是这个男人的样子！

年轻男人被盯得十分不自在，纳闷地摸摸脸，“我的脸上是有什么东西吗……？”

“对不起，”夏尔这才反应过来，不好意思道，“是我失礼了。”

“无所谓！”年轻人看起来脾气极好，挥了挥手表示不在乎，“先生，需要我把你扶到你的车厢里吗？你看起来脸色很不好。”

夏尔摇摇头，告诉他：“没事的，我可以自己走。吓到你了很抱歉。”

“没有关系，这点事情麻烦不到我，”男人咧开嘴笑了笑，“我也住在这节车厢里，要是你回去后觉得还是不舒服，记得打铃。或者，你可以直接来末尾的我的车厢，我那里备着很多好药。顺便，我来自西班牙，叫我安东尼奥就可以了。”

“谢谢你，安东尼奥。我觉得我不会有事的，你大可不用这么紧张。”

安东尼奥脸上的笑容仍然没什么变化，绿眼睛依旧亮亮的，“先生叫什么？我们是不是在哪里见过？”

夏尔回答：“我叫夏尔·莫里斯·安戈朗德。我是个瑞士人。至于有没有见过，我想，是没有的。”

安东尼奥眯了眯眼。“也是，如果我们见过，我会记得的。我记性好得不得了，只要一眼，我就能记住一辈子。——好吧，我的好瑞士人，好夏尔，确定不要我送你回房间吗？”

“我可以自己回去。”

安东尼奥点点头，突然上前给了他一个大力的拥抱，宽阔的肩膀不经意地擦过他的上臂，又很快放开，对他挥了挥手后，悠悠离开。

夏尔望着他漂亮的背影，心下不安。

“告诉我，缪斯，那位聪颖敏睿的凡人的经历，在攻破神圣的特洛伊城堡后，浪迹四方。⑤”

夏尔惬意地在床上翻着随身带的《奥德赛》，放任自己的眼睛越来越惺忪，等待睡意随时来临。

“先生，您要的酒到了。”

声音不太高，却十分清晰，足够把他的睡意赶走了。他无名火起，不耐烦地起身，拉开车厢门。

车厢左边站着个年轻的匈牙利列车员（他从列车员胸口的名牌上看出来的），手捧着托盘，上面摆着一小杯酒。看到突然冒出头的夏尔，列车员吓了一跳，差点把托盘抖落在地。

“实在对不起，先生！我吵到您了吗？”

夏尔冷淡地点点头。

“万分抱歉，我无意打扰您的睡眠……”

列车员剩下的话语，随着他面前的门打开之际，彻底断在了喉咙里。夏尔歪了歪头，瞥见一个棕发男人从房间里出来，对列车员道了几声谢，然后把列车员给他的酒递进房间里后，又对年轻的匈牙利人道了句诚挚的晚安。

棕发男人在哪里见过。好像叫……托里斯？

“晚安，先生。”

夏尔迅速地关上门，徒留困惑的列车员在空无一人的走道里。

①西班牙语，“对不起”

②分别是西班牙语，法语与德语的“你好”，还有西班牙语的“你会讲西班牙语吗”

③德语，“不太对劲”

④西班牙语，“好，我会讲英语”

⑤出自奥德赛第一卷第一句话。


	5. “仿佛有人在轻轻叩击” "As of some one gently rapping"

笑声。杯子碰撞时的清脆响声。门被打开的嘎吱声。低沉遥远的女人的怒斥声。鞋跟急促敲在地板上的嗒嗒声。

夏尔的车厢却十分寂静。

瑞士人嘴里含着一片药片，躺在柔软的床铺上，呆呆地，望着对面的车窗。一方河床似的亮堂天空里，鱼肚白的河流缓缓地，缓缓地，朝一个未知的远方流动。或者，像一大群披着厚厚绒毛的绵羊，在厚厚的铺满大雪的地上缓慢行进——他也不知道为什么就是能分辨出鱼肚白的河流，大雪里头的绵羊。他就是有看清他们的本事。忽然，河流的颜色由鱼肚白沉淀成了一种令人憎恶的，病怏怏的，只会在黄热病病人身上看到的那种黄，他的太阳穴为此突然疼得像被重物偷袭击打了好几次。这个颜色真是讨厌！快滚开！但这恶心的黄似乎存心霸占之前鱼肚白的位子，不打算再走了。他只好把目光放在时不时会在下方飘过的色彩斑斓的树。也许是树，因为它们的树枝柔软得跟水草似的。水草一样的树枝看似毫无章法的在空中（或在河流里？）轻盈舞动，飘荡，伸展，然后一棵树的树枝渐渐开始连着另一棵树的，接下来的一棵树又连着它身旁的那棵，一棵连着一棵……统共12棵树的树枝连在一起。12棵！

他嘴唇抿得更紧了，一副仿佛要把从他躯壳里爬出来的魔鬼，妖怪，幽灵，等等在世人眼里不祥的存在，困在嘴里的架势。不对，不只是嘴里——他的大脑被厉火燃烧，他的嘴角流出乌黑的毒汁，他的毛孔里散发出火山的硫磺气息。硫磺？

夏尔赶忙起床，抽了一张纸巾，把嘴里的药片吐在上面，包好。他把灯开起来，暖黄的灯光一瞬间填满了整个车厢。他费劲地把行李拖出来，从一堆折叠整齐，散发香水味的衣物里翻找着什么。他找出一件白衬衣，抖开，从胸口口袋里取出一个精巧的圆形盒子。

夏尔哆嗦的手急切地扭开盒盖（中途还差点把它弄到地上），那里头装着几片药，和他刚刚吐掉的一模一样。

怎么把柠檬糖和药片做成了差不多的样子。夏尔边想边把药片丢进嘴里，恶狠狠地咬碎药片，胡乱吞下去，又大口喝光了之前要的水，水从他的嘴角流出来，顺着他苍白的脖子一路往下，没入被睡袍掩住的胸口里。

夏尔从包房里出来的时候，正好看到了之前那个被他的怒气波及到的列车员坐在车厢前头，聚精会神地在低头写着什么，也许是账本。伊斯特万·海德薇莉（Eastvan Héderváry），这是他之前在列车员的铭牌上看到的。

“先生。”

年轻的伊斯特万抬起了头，很是吃惊地看着他，“您需要点什么？”

“麻烦您，请给我一杯水。”

“没有问题，稍等。”

伊斯特万从他的小桌子前离开。

夏尔目送他远去。 

突然，包房左边的门里传来一声凄厉的惨叫，站在门外的夏尔的心脏被吓得差点停止了跳动。他左顾右盼，攥紧了衣角，默念着数字强行让自己冷静下来。

**冷静，冷静！你吃了药，马上就有作用了！**

与此同时，伊斯特万也回来了，带着一杯水。他看起来像也听到了那声尖叫，嘴唇翕动着，惶恐不安的眼睛若有若无的往夏尔的方向看。他连忙赶过来，把水递给夏尔。

夏尔道过谢，迅速带着水进门，但他并没有把门关实。他想听听右边包房发生了什么。

“晚上好，先生。请问您需要帮助吗？”

他听到伊斯特万敲门的声音，还有竭力控制恐惧的颤抖声调。

“Rien, monsieur…juste un cauchemar.①”

这是个截然不同的声音，绝不可能是伊斯特万的，他的声音要更年轻一些。这声音粗哑难听，又飘飘忽忽，像爱伦坡笔下雾雾朦朦的墓园里的乌鸦叫声。 

噢。

明白了。

夏尔贴着门站着，像放下重担似的，一股神秘的狂喜与得意忽然出现，又忽然消失。他没察觉到自己的脸上浮出了一丝难看忘形的笑容，像妆容被打湿的小丑。他擦掉脖子上的一滴汗珠，了然又轻松地眨眨眼，然后无声地敲了敲左边的墙。

“仿佛有人在轻轻叩击，轻轻叩击他的房门。”夏尔拿起床头柜上的手表，凌晨0点43分。这个动作很简单，却让他气喘吁吁，嘴里仍不停歇，靠着意志力念叨道，“‘有人来了。’”

他不动声色地将手上一块肉色的痕迹消除掉，轻声嘟喃，“‘正在叩击我的房门。唯此而已，别无他般。’②”

话语才落，他便锁好了门，回到床上气喘吁吁了起来。

①法语，“没什么，只是个噩梦。”（这句是机翻的）

②来自爱伦坡的乌鸦。


	6. 为过去付出代价 The past must be paid for

一个多小时后，夏尔从前所未有的甜美睡眠里醒来。他一开始懒洋洋的，不太想起床，鸭绒枕头实在是太柔软了，以至于他忍不住用脸蹭了蹭。他伏在上面好一会，才慢慢起来，裹紧睡袍，走到窗边，将窗户拉出一个小小的缝隙。凌晨的冷风钻了进来。

他察觉到列车停在了一个车站。往外看去，发暗的日光灯居高临下地照着冷清的站台和一根指头便可数过来疲惫乘客，他们正在等待列车。倚在柱子上站务员裹着长长的大衣，无聊地伸展身体打着呵欠，长的不可思议的手臂差点打翻了一旁的杯子，里面装着冒热气的热咖啡或热巧克力。无论是灯，乘客，还是站务员，不一的形态，却都释放出一种灰暗、缄默又怪诞的气氛，很像一幅他不知在哪儿看过的画，出自一个郁郁不得志的三流画家手中的画:杂乱无章的笔触，低沉暗淡的颜色，单调平凡的构图，连画布也隐隐透着一股被海水浸过的生霉帆布味。

但是，夏尔像是被触动了内心某块地方，看到这样的场景并没有感到无聊或麻木。可以说，他对这阴凉沉默的车站产生了一股熟悉又浓厚的怜爱。他总这样。他站在窗边，丝毫不惧冷得刺骨的晨风，饶有兴致地欣赏了好一会儿黑夜中的孤单车站——直到门外一个语调高昂的女声打断了他。

他仍站在原地不动。他听不清女声说的是什么，女人说的语言他也没法听懂。 

女声暂时停止的一刻，加入了一个略小的温和男声。但仿佛自己的怀疑被人否定了一样，女声又一次响了起来，比之前更烦躁，更尖锐，处处表明她极度不满，唯一需要的是怒气被平息和听者主动屈服于她的权威。

女人成功了，因之后再度响起的男声多了一种几乎可以忽略的颤抖。可以推断，男人非常惧怕这个女人。

也许是满意男人的表现，女人不再咄咄逼人，尖尖的声调变得缓和了一些，但还是十分做作难听。他们又谈论了好一会，直到男人说了一句“做个好梦，邦德维克太太”后，整个车厢才又归于平静。

夏尔的嘴角忍不住上翘。那位惹不起的丹麦女人！

他又站了好一阵子，才从窗边离开，打开门，准备去洗手间——

一个人，分不清是男是女，头发被包起来，也看不清五官细节，穿着银色睡袍从他眼前飞快地走过，速度快得他忍不住怀疑这是幻象，是自己眼睛花了。等他反应过来，“他”或“她”已经走得远远的了，他赶紧向远望去，试图记下更多穿睡袍的人的特征，却只能瞥到脖颈处一小片苍白至极的肌肤。仿佛梦境般，那个穿睡袍的人已经迅速消失在车厢尽头。

他惊讶地往左边看看，年轻的伊斯特万不在那张堆满了账单的小桌子跟前。他跟着消失了。他到哪里去了？去卫生间？列车室？ **……还是被绑架了，被杀了？**

夏尔用食指揉了揉发疼的太阳穴，无奈又有些恐惧的往洗手间走去。

他一进来就发现，拜神秘人所赐，自己早就忘记了来洗手间的目的，来小便？可是没有尿意。洗澡？洗过了，身上也没出汗。于是他只好洗了洗手和脸，对着镜子整理了一番仪容。镜中映出一张毫无变化的灰白色的脸，像洗手间的墙壁，他嘴角扯了扯，弄出一个笑容，嘴角往外跑呀，跑呀，所到之处，红色的肌肉溢出鲜血，填满了划痕，直到嘴角划到了耳垂。这一切一点儿也不惊悚，只让他觉得真可悲。真可悲！一眨眼，他又没有笑，布满血丝的眼球直直地望着镜子，像要把镜子看穿。

“你该回去睡觉了。”镜子里的人的嘴嗡嗡作响。

“是的，我该回去了。”他的嘴巴也嗡嗡作响。

_Etwas fehlt. Der rest dieser seite ist gerissen②.——写于本页边缘空白处_

早上将近10点。

把自己打理得整整齐齐后，夏尔前往餐车吃早餐。平时，一杯加低脂牛奶的咖啡和些许新鲜烤制的牛油面包已经是他最称心的早饭。但今天他打算换换口味，因为现在他的胃口出乎意料的好。他已经在房间看过了菜单，对上面特别推荐的黄桃酱和蔓越莓酱很感兴趣。他以前从不吃果酱，只愿意吃新鲜水果；但菜单说的实在是诱人，哪怕餐车里有水果提供，他也要尝尝看。

餐车里吵吵闹闹，却不是用餐的嘈杂声响。大部分人围成一个圈，急切地嚷嚷些什么。

“为什么列车到现在还不走？”这是美国男人理查德·琼斯在说话，基本上盖过了所有的男声，“我怎么就坐上了这条频频出事的铁路？什么豪华包厢，周到服务——都是胡说八道！妈的!”

丹麦妇人意外的不再像凌晨时那么咄咄逼人。她面露忧愁，靠在一张椅子上，“什么时候才能走呀？我好让我的亲戚晚点来。幸好，这附近信号是满格的，我能直接发短信。等我一回丹麦跟我的丈夫团聚，我就要仔仔细细的告诉他我在火车上的经历。哎，我表妹明明跟我说我要是坐这条铁路会很舒服哪——”

“先生女士们，很抱歉，请务必听我说。”列车长和夏尔一样矮墩墩的，站在桌子上小心翼翼地挥舞双臂，以免打到乘客们的脸颊或身体，在他身旁安然坐着夏尔昨天撞到的西班牙男人安东尼奥，这让瑞士人很惊奇，“作为这条铁路的管理者，请允许我向你们献上诚挚的道歉，很抱歉我们打搅了你们旅行的乐趣。根据我刚刚得知的消息，前方铁轨出了问题，火车一旦开上去是会出事的。维修的工人马上就会到达，在此之前，请各位安静的在车上等候。我们的饮料食物都很充足，连网络也没有断，够我们所有人在这里呆两三天了。”

夏尔的歌剧还有一段日子才会开幕，因此他不太着急，随便找了个位子叫来侍者，点了吐司和黄桃酱，还有加牛奶的咖啡。

侍者走后，夏尔一眼就望见了昨天见到的东亚男人。那个男人相比吵吵闹闹的其他人，实在太显眼了。他孤零零地坐在车窗边，麻木的金色眼珠望向窗外，周身笼罩着似乎持续多年的极度悲伤的气氛，仿佛他一出生就这么难过一样，让夏尔想起了半夜看到的车站。他面前摆着几个空空的碗碟，还有一杯满满的冒热气的茶，多多少少软化了他的冷淡。

夏尔啜饮着焦糖色的咖啡，继续偷窥他。他的脸色跟昨晚一样苍白，黑眼圈却减少了许多，看上去像墓碑上苔藓满布的雕像被赐予了生命，呼出了第一口呼吸。男子改穿了一件簇新的尖领白衬衫，外罩烟灰色的西装外套，一看就是量身定做，每一处都非常服帖得体。那枚飞鸟领针不见了，取而代之的是一条真皮制山羊头的项链，项链并不长，两边乌黑的羊角各自缀一片沥青般的羽毛，随着光线时而漆黑，时而灰白。山羊头卡在外套衣领的中央，仿佛男人的胸口中央是墙，他打下的猎物头部被挖空眼睛，制成标本，钉在上面作为主人炫耀的资本。

瑞士人认为，这个项链比起昨天的飞鸟领针，更适合面前的人。但不知为何，相比昨晚，东亚男人有什么更深层次的东西变了。至于是什么，夏尔也说不清。他无理由地有些喜欢这个看着很聪明的男人。

这时，一直看着窗外的男人突然回过头，正对上夏尔的视线。他嘴角不自然地往上扯了扯，像是试图做出一个友好的微笑，但长期的面无表情麻痹了脸部肌肉一样。男人起身离开座位，朝夏尔走来。

“先生，”东亚男人操一口非常流利的公学腔英语，“恕我冒昧，你好像一直在看我。”

夏尔不好意思地抬起手，快速拂过右眼。“我无意这么做。但相比其他人，你看起来十分不介意列车晚点，因为你一直不说话。”

“你也没说过话，而且看起来也不介意。”

“那不太一样——晚点并不会打乱我的行程。”

“也不会打乱我的。”

“这是我头一次跟亚洲人讲话。”夏尔有些惴惴不安，没头没脑地说，“要知道，我见过的亚洲人普遍少言寡语，看着又温顺。你和他们很不一样，我忍不住想看你。”

**天哪，你在说什么！**

“哈，亚洲人嘛，其实和其他人没什么区别。”东亚男人嘴上淡淡回应着，歪了歪脑袋，用一种手术刀般的眼神盯着夏尔，仿佛要切开他的大脑，拨开虬结的血管神经，看看深藏其中的他的真实想法。 **你真的只是想告诉我这个？**

这场突如其来的会话最后也以突如其来的沉默告终。

吃罢早饭，夏尔摸着凸起的肚子，慢悠悠地回房。

“先生，我来给您送早餐。”

他看到伊斯特万站在昨晚冒出尖叫的包厢门口，敲门问道。

“嗯？居然没有开门吗？”他的身后突然冒出一个熟悉的声音。他回头一看，是秘书托里斯。

托里斯疑惑地挠挠头，“这个点，我的老板应该起床了的。他昨天还吩咐要在这个点吃早饭呢。换我来试试吧，先生。”他上前敲了敲门。毫无动静。

“这就奇怪了。我的老板每天这个点是一定会起来的，哪怕他睡得有多晚……等等。”

秘书更加用力地敲门。“先生，你还好吗？”

依旧没有动静。托里斯颓丧地摇摇头，向一旁的伊斯特万发出一个求助的眼神。

“海德薇莉先生，你身上不是有万能钥匙吗？能不能帮我把门打开？放心，之后的责任我来承担。”

“好吧……事到如今也只能这样了。”匈牙利列车员犹豫了很久后，拿出钥匙。

门锁发出咔咔的声音。伊斯特万打开门，向门里道歉：“对不起，这位先生，给您造成的麻烦——”

声音戛然而止。夏尔心下暗道不好，立刻往里抛去一眼。

房里的人永远不会被麻烦到了。

昨晚见到的那个胖男人躺在床上，大张着嘴，盖着被扎了许多口子的被子，胸口处雪白的被褥染上了大量血渍。床头柜摆着许多杂物。窗户大开。空气弥漫着淡淡的烧焦味和血味，混在一起十分刺鼻。

“天哪，天哪！我得去叫我们的上司。”伊斯特万急急地跑去餐车。

托里斯脸色苍白的靠在门框上，一边在胸口画十字，一边念叨着什么充满恐惧意味的言语，不肯再往房间里看一眼。而站在门外，和他一起看到尸体的夏尔却没有那么大的反应。更精确地说，毫无反应。

夏尔趁着托里斯偏过头的一刻，小心翼翼地进了房间。他环视一周，扭头便看到被堆得满满当当的桌上摆着一张皱皱巴巴的纸条。纸条不远处的小圆桌上有一本摊开的本子，本子上又放着一根钢笔和一根短短的铅笔。废纸篓里似乎有一样东西。本子有一页被粗暴地撕去，但是下面一页还能辨认出笔尖的划痕。

他先凑上去看字条，上面歪歪扭扭地写着“你必须为过去付出代价”。

“为过去付出代价。”他轻声念道。

他回头看了看门口，年轻的秘书已经消失了。于是他拿出手帕，摊在手上后，才拿起那只铅笔，仔仔细细地在有痕迹的下一页涂起来。不到三分钟，被涂黑了大半页的纸浮出一行不太清晰的英文——牛津。

死者和牛津有什么关系吗？

他把废纸篓里的东西拿出来。又是一张字条！这字条将近一大半都烧的焦黑，脆弱得很，已经看不出烧掉的部分写了些什么了。他小心翼翼地用手帕捧起它，凑上前观察剩余的完好字迹。C-L-E-O-K-I……没了。

牛津。C-L-E-O-K-I。真熟悉啊，我是不是在报纸上见过这个组合……？

等等！

他把字条塞进口袋里，拿出手机连上网络搜索了他脑中的关键词。牛津，CLEOKI——

发生在牛津的克莉欧·柯克兰（Cleo Kirkland）绑架杀人案凶手迄今仍然逍遥法外。

①标题来自游戏Alice Madness Return。

②德语，“此处有遗漏。本页剩余部分被撕掉”←机翻，肯定有错，看看就行。

亚瑟和春燕女儿全名为Cleopatra (Cleo) Eugenia Kirkland，克莉欧帕特拉·尤金妮娅·柯克兰。

Cleopatra来自法国美丽时代的一个舞蹈家，Cleopatra Diane de Merode。Cleopatra本意则是“父亲的荣耀”。

Eugenia来自法国第二帝国皇后Eugénie de Montijo。Eugenia另有出身高贵之意。


	7. 母狮子 The lioness

屏幕的荧光给这个年轻男人无神的眼睛带来了一点光亮。

他的手机上显示出一张从家族相册里翻拍下来的老照片，拍的是个侧身坐着的亚裔姑娘。女孩儿约莫十四五岁，没有一丝笑容，一头长到腰际的黑发梳得光滑蓬松，白嫩的脸颊还有些婴儿肥，一双大眼睛直直地望着镜头，线条可爱的下巴高昂着，一副自信优越的富家少女模样。

见过少女现实面貌的年轻男人却认为，照片完全没体现出少女的美。一个从小美到大的女人怎么可能长这样！她拍照的时候他就站在边上，很清楚那天少女因为没吃到喜欢的点心，心情并不怎么样。她从来不太上相，他心想，相机终究比不过人眼呀，只有亲自见到本人，才知道她多么令人惊艳。

每一次都是如此，瞥到姑娘面庞的一瞬间，年轻男人眼底深处便柔软了些，浮现出敬仰和怀恋。

他不止一次回忆起姑娘尚且幼小的身影，牵着他的小手，走在公馆外的小路上。温暖纤细的臂弯，在幼年的他的脸颊上的轻吻，时不时吹在他脸上的痒痒的、泛着柔润金光的发丝。他也不止一次用他细小的手指触摸她柔嫩的肌肤和长长的睫毛，惹得她轻轻笑起来。她的笑声像铃铛，如果多笑笑的话那就好了，但她并不是个很爱笑的女孩子。他亲眼见证着她越来越美，也曾以为这样的美会一直安然持续下去。但在那天，忽的一声，烟消云散。

“你曾经是个多么好的女人啊。”

男人在床上坐了很久，六年如一日。

本田先生是我的朋友，一个很年轻的好医生，让他来检查尸体最好不过了，我让人请他过来，他答应了。他现在应该就从二等车厢过来了——

本田菊拉开门的一刻，这句话不可避免地钻进了他的耳朵。房间里有人？

他往里头一望，除了熟悉的安东尼奥，还有一个人趴在地上翻找着什么。

此人身材胖得让本田医生在心里摇了摇头，待他抬起头，医生又不知道该作何评价，因为他长得实在普通，可以说是五官模糊，穿着尚可，留着似乎从没修剪过的长胡子。

“费尔南德斯先生——”菊问候道。

“别，亲爱的医生，我说过好多次啦，叫我安东尼奥就好。比起生硬疏远的‘尊贵的子爵’‘阁下’，我更喜欢我的本名。”

“我听说，一等车厢里有人去世了？”菊说。

坐着的肥胖男人突然握着手站起来，费力的把他身旁盖着的白色被单拉开，露出底下可怕的尸体，好不容易消散的血味又一次灌满了不算大的房间。安东尼奥露出扭曲的神情，嫌恶地捂住鼻子。

“就是这个人。”陌生人把被单重新放回去。

“恕我冒昧，你是？”菊疑惑的很。

“我是个卸任的探长，瑞士来的，请。”

血味让准备验尸的菊皱了皱眉。他马上从他带来的箱子里拿出验尸需要的器材。他拿出一罐冬青油，往鼻子下抹了一点，然后递给安东尼奥。

“安东尼奥，如果你难受的话就用点这个吧。”

“噢！谢谢！圣母在上，这味道真是太难闻了。”

日本医生已经准备好了。他掀开了被单，因冬青油的关系，血味对他而言不再跟之前那么刺鼻。他鸦羽般无神的黑眼睛凑上前，仔细观察尸体身上的伤口。

“本田医生，”陌生人清了清嗓子，“有什么发现吗？”

“总共12刀，”过了一会，菊才回应说，“……每个伤口的位置和深浅程度都不一样，尤其是这一道（他指了指喉咙），其他伤口都在胸腔和腹部，就这道在喉咙。死亡时间大概是午夜，也许在晚上11点到凌晨2点之间。”

陌生人又开口了，“他在12点50分之前还活着，我听到他在跟列车员说话。”

菊惊讶地回头看他。“是真的吗，先生？”

“真的。一开始我在等列车员给我送水，他一来，我旁边的车厢就突然传来了叫声。然后列车员就去敲门问了，里头的人也回了他。”

安东尼奥说：“那这么说，这个人是12点以后死的了？”

“请等一等，安东尼奥……和这位先生。”菊指了指从尸体的床与墙之间的空隙。

陌生人立刻向前，伸出戴着手套的手，往里面探了探，掏出块手表。手表被枕头遮住了，所以一开始没人注意到它。手表的指针已经停止行走，一小片玻璃不翼而飞，一小滴鲜血渗进了表面里。

1点11分零44秒。

“啧。”陌生人脸上的肌肉难看地抽搐了一下，“如果死亡时间是1点11分的话，那么这个凶手真是个奇怪的人。”

安东尼奥问：“为什么？好夏尔，你快说说看。”

夏尔回头道：“12刀，还有1点11分，后者加起来也是12。凶手看起来对这个数字着了魔一样……不过，太过巧合，我们暂且放着它。且慢，还有东西。”

他指了指枕头的右下角，剩余两人一齐拥上去观察，遮住的一道红印子。

“口红的渣子？”安东尼奥不确定地说。

“而且应该是个时髦女人用的口红，这个色刚好是本季的流行。本田医生，你再看看尸体上有什么？不会就这么点了吧？”

菊跪在床前又观察了好一会。“这位先生嘴里有麻药的味道，但还有别的药味，我暂时没法分辨。总之，他应该是先被麻倒，然后被刀刺。但是很奇怪的是，不仅是伤口深浅程度不一，似乎连刀具留下的痕迹也不太一样，我是说，可能有不止一种刀被用作凶器。啊，这床头柜真乱……床边有一个杯子，边缘有唇纹，如果拿去化验，也许会化验出麻药的成分。”

“能细细地说伤口怎么了吗？”

“我之前有提到过，一道伤口直接砍在喉咙，而且似乎是死者刚死不久后又补上的一刀；这些伤口一部分及其的深，一部分则是只划破了皮肤，流了点血。”

安东尼奥不自然地摸了摸下巴，“别说了，愿他安息，他估计够痛苦的。我现在喉咙就疼。”

“你不会希望他安息的。”夏尔突然打断他。

西班牙人和日本人同时注视着瑞士人。

“为什么？你认识他？”

“他做了什么？”

夏尔却避开了他们的追问，将他刚刚找到的东西放在桌上。一颗质地上等的珍珠，一根用过的火柴，他收起来的字条，还有在烟火缸里被掐灭的两根香烟。“你们看。珍珠是我在靠近窗户和床铺之间的边缘找到的。这根火柴和火车上提供的火柴完全不一样，可以肯定是外面的。我在烟灰缸里找到了很多烟头，都是一个牌子，我也和死者的烟盒对比过了，那些烟头一定是他的；但最上面这两根比其他的烟头都长，像刚点上了以后又被掐灭了。这根烟和死者的烟是一个牌子，但另一根，你看，通体白色，是柔和七星①。 ”

“凶手是个抽烟的女人？”菊不太确定。

“不好说，”夏尔冷淡地说，“安东尼奥，你不是想知道为什么我认为你会恨死这个死者吗？看那里。”

他指了指床头柜上的字条，上面的名字依旧清晰可见。好奇的子爵背过身去，低下头飞快地看了一眼。

“Bastardo！②”

安东尼奥回过头死死盯着死者，他脸上愉快的神色消失了，浮现出陌生的冷冰冰的怒意，形状漂亮的嘴恨恨地骂道。

夏尔、安东尼奥和菊坐在列车办公室里，各占一把椅子。

“你们似乎都很清楚死者是谁？”本田菊问。

“你会想杀了他的。”安东尼奥没好气地说。

夏尔接腔，“大概是六年前，英国发生过一件绑架撕票案。一个小姑娘，叫克莉欧·柯克兰，是亚瑟·柯克兰勋爵和他妻子的独女，他们对她宠爱至极，把她捧在手心里，她要什么，他们就想法子给她什么。”

安东尼奥说：“他们也的确能做到这点。我虽然没有参加他们的婚礼，但据我所知，勋爵的妻子相当有钱，不然那个亚彻（“是亚瑟！”夏尔提醒道）是不会娶她的。他好像不是他家的长子，为了保住面子和维持生活，这些幼子都必须娶富有的姑娘才行。我亲爱的妈妈的朋友认识他家的一些人，因此被邀请去了婚礼。她之后回来拜访我们，说新郎和新娘简直不把钱当一回事。”

夏尔无奈地注视着滔滔不绝的西班牙子爵，等后者察觉到视线，自觉闭嘴以后，他才继续说，“这个小姑娘过了七岁生日没多久后，在公馆里被拐走了。据警方调查，主谋在宅子里有内应，提前切断了电话线，叫来买通的电工修理，电工故意修不好，还把警报电线搞坏了以后，声称过几日再来修。那个内应还画下了内部地图，所以主犯们很熟悉房间路线，绑得非常迅速。交了将近三百万英镑的赎金后的第八天，警察发现了她的尸体，尸检证明那个小女孩儿被绑走的第二天就被……杀死了。最初的调查过程中，警方认为照顾小女孩的女仆有很大疑点，哪怕女仆极力表示自己是清白的，仍然有一些警察为了快点破案，对她粗暴对待，以至于她的精神高度紧张，最终自尽以证清白。事后证明，她真的是无辜的。”

安静聆听的医生握紧了拳头。“那对夫妇怎么样了？凶手……抓到了吗？”

夏尔喝了一口冷水，“孩子的母亲与劫匪搏斗然而不敌，死在儿童房里，由后来自杀的女仆首先发现尸体。勋爵一开始远在加拿大西部，听闻消息立刻回国，要求彻查。我不清楚小姑娘去世后他怎样了，但我推断好不到哪里去。”

“柯克兰似乎是进了医院。我听说的消息是，他频繁自杀的意图让他的家人把他送进去了。”安东尼奥耸肩。

“至于凶手，分两个。一个是柯克兰公馆的前仆人，被柯克兰夫人突然辞退，也许是怀恨在心才杀了她。他的脚踝和脖子找到了一些很深的抓痕，和夫人指甲内的血迹和皮屑化验后，确定抓痕是夫人临死前的最后一击，如果她没有这么做，是很难辨认他的身份的。但是，警方找到他的时候，他的太阳穴就被开了个洞。而且他不是主谋，他是个没用了后就被处理的渣滓。主谋呢，是个惯犯，之前就有在南美作案的前科，利用南美各国的腐败状况，靠钱摆脱一切指控。他六年前也是如此，利用了英国的法律漏洞，声称证据不足，最后竟然无罪释放。”

“他这下彻底栽了。”菊冷冷地评价道。

菊说，他得去房间拿点东西，然后很快离开了。

房间里只剩下夏尔和安东尼奥两人。

“好夏尔，告诉我，”安东尼奥的声音相比之前的上扬音调要低沉的多，“你站在我这边吗？你愿意帮我吗？”

“帮你什么？”

“帮我解决这个事情，我可不希望污秽肮脏下作的东西留在我的车里，我也不希望我的朋友们的眼睛心灵被那东西弄脏了。”

“也许吧。”

“看你的姓氏，我暂且认定你是个天主教徒了。你是个好天主教徒吗？你敢以此名义对我发誓吗？”

“我不算个虔诚的教徒，但我仍然发誓。只要你安分点。”

安东尼奥的油绿色眼睛望着他，脸上突然浮现出知晓一切的怪异笑容。

①一种女士烟。

②西班牙语，“杂种”。


	8. 东欧列车员和秘书 The train crew and secretary from Eastern Europe

_路德维希·贝什米特（Ludwig Beilschmidt）的日记：_

_我为这本笔记着魔了好几天。技术上来说，它的结构，语法，乃至细节都有待改进，像是作者匆匆写下，还没来得及润色。也许更糟，作者想必经常心血来潮，变幻无常，又喜欢卖弄，疯疯癫癫。书的缝隙里有整齐的撕痕，但有些书页边缘也有粗暴撕掉的痕迹，段落里的划线和涂黑的标记，就更不用提了。这些消失的部分一定有重要的信息，可能是作者撕掉的，也可能是爷爷或奶奶觉得内容不妥，选择毁掉的。_

_爱丽切翻看过几次，和我一样为它沉迷。她推断（我觉得有点胡说八道，但又觉得很有道理，在此记录）：“某人得了重病又吃错了药，或者药物已经无用。他思维狂乱，难以自控突然出现的幻想，但他内心知道自己是谁，在写什么，只可惜他心有余力而不足，只能在清醒状态下接受这般精神上的酷刑。”说实话，我有点不懂她在说什么。_

_我知道她和我一样对此抱有强烈的好奇心，因为这里面提到了几个熟人，例如基尔伯特·贝什米特和安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多，分别是我和爱丽切的爷爷，两人多年前便因病去世。_

_这本笔记让我想起梅尔基亚德斯的羊皮手稿①。我曾经试图跳过几个章节，但事后发现行不通。它们像精密的锁，齿轮一环扣一环，漏了一节你就看不懂，就像里面的‘夏尔’所说，“一棵树的树枝渐渐开始连着另一棵树的，接下来的一棵树又连着它身旁的那棵，一棵连着一棵”。我总是在深夜阅读它，读到后面，我忍不住想，解开了笔记里隐藏的秘密之后，我会消失吗？_

_即便如此，我仍老老实实地看下去，不为什么，能被祖父大费周章藏在那本大部头里的书一定有什么意义。这真是本奇怪的作者写出来的奇怪的书。愿上帝保佑我。_

“好啦。”夏尔摊开手，“在你的人去清理餐车前，我们先把除了我以外的目击者找来吧。对，我指的就是你的列车员和死者的秘书。”

“伊斯特万吗？这我可以跟你打包票，他是个匈牙利人，在这条线上工作了5年了，之前他在另一个铁路公司工作，后来到了我这里。我之所以记得他是因为不止一个乘客写信告知，说他们很满意他的周到服务。可怜的孩子，碰到这种情况估计得花一大笔钱在心理医生身上。还不一定管用。”

“好，把他叫来。”

“行。”

伊斯特万立刻来了。

他用镇定里夹杂一丝不安和惶恐的语气说道：“这太可怕了，我头一次碰到这种事情。”

好脾气的西班牙子爵出声安慰道：“别怕，伊斯特万，人人都知道你尽职尽责，我们是不会怪你的。你知道什么，就跟这位探长说，哪怕只是一点细节。”

“是的，正如堂安东尼奥所说，你大可不用这么紧张。”

夏尔也抚慰道。然后他接着说：“海德薇莉·伊斯特万？”

“是的。”

“来自哪里？”

“匈牙利布达佩斯。”

“一直以来都在这条铁路上工作？”

“不，先生。五年前我在巴黎的一个铁路公司里工作，经常服侍不同铁路的客人。”

“那你一定很有对付难缠客人的经验。”

夏尔迅速记录完后，话锋一转——

“该进入正题了。你最后一次见到死者——护照名字一栏是巴博罗·塞巴斯蒂安·贝利欧，玻利维亚人——是什么时候？”

伊斯特万回道：“晚上大概11点一过，他打铃要我去铺床，然后要求把早饭送到他房间里去，他不会在餐车里吃早饭。他当时点了四个荷包蛋佐荷兰酱，煮芦笋，烤香肠和一杯牛奶。”

“房间里除了他和你外还有人吗？”

匈牙利人低头思考了一会，“我记得有个秘书也在。对了，贝利欧先生曾经打发我去拿一杯酒给他，当时我还打扰到了您。”

“然后你之后去了哪里？”

“我在车厢头记账。”

“很好。1点11分的时候你在做什么?我大概接近2点去洗手间的时候，没有看到你。”

“我去了二号车厢，那里的列车员发现账本出了点差错，请我过去看看。我们在那里处理了起码……我认为超过一个小时了吧。”

“那你有看到一个穿银色睡衣的人吗？”

“没有，先生。”

安东尼奥闻言，睁大眼睛。“穿银色睡衣的人？”

“是的，我看到了。你的睡衣是什么颜色的，安东尼奥？”

“我吗？宝蓝色镶银边的棉睡衣。”

“好吧。”

夏尔又一次安慰了一番伊斯特万，直到后者的脸色变好了一些后，让他去把托里斯叫来。

托里斯的脸色不比一开始的伊斯特万好多少。

瑞士探长温和地问：“先生，你住在哪里？“

“老家立陶宛，现居伦敦。”

“对你老板的事情知道多少？”

托里斯像是完全没预料到会被问这种问题，不由自主地瞠大了眼睛。他很快意识到自己失态了，赶忙回复道：“非得要这么说的话，不，我所知甚少，但我很愿意告诉你们我知道的一切。我是立陶宛裔英国人，在苏格兰一个小镇的酒吧里碰到了我的老板——前老板——他当时才炒掉了之前的秘书。我当时也在那个酒吧，和朋友喝着酒的时候谈到自己刚被炒鱿鱼。估计他听到了吧，就走过来我们的位置，很突然地问我有没有给人做过秘书，在我肯定后，他就给了我这份工作。”

“那你很幸运。除此之外就没有了吗？你觉得你老板是个好人吗？”

托里斯脸上浮出一种奇妙的沉思表情，然后摇摇头。“不。”

“为什么？”夏尔很好奇。

“一开始我就觉得他很怪，我之前的老板，一个体面又挑剔的男人，为了秘书面试了无数次，然后他在几百个应试者中选中了我。我并没有在夸耀，他不止一次说过我聪明能干，还很忠诚；而我现在这个老板，怎么说，就是很怪，一个有正当生意的人是不会这么轻率到在酒吧里随便找个人当秘书的。但我当时太需要钱了，我只能抱着这个疑问为他干活。直到某一天发生了一件事情，验证了我的不祥预感。”

“怎么？”夏尔，安东尼奥和刚刚进来的本田菊闻言，急切地问道。

“三个月前，他一直收到各式各样的恐吓。有时候是信件，有时候是他家墙上用喷漆喷上了死亡信息，有时候是半夜打来的无人做声的电话。他搬了无数次家都没有用，那些信件一直寄过来，以至于他后面都要我把它们烧了。他不许我用碎纸机，说连信件的碎屑都不想看到。”

本田菊：“那难道用火烧了就没有痕迹吗……”

夏尔说：“那你还有保存那些信件吗？”

“最新的话，倒是有一份。”

立陶宛秘书很快拿来了那份威胁信，说是信，其实还是一张纸条。夏尔嘟哝着，凑前查看，正面用歪歪扭扭的英文写着“准备下地狱吧！”，反面写着“我知道你做了什么！”。

“介意我留着它吗？”夏尔问。

“不介意，先生。”

夏尔很快收好。“你还能回忆昨晚的事情吗？你最后一次见到老板是什么时候？”

“晚饭后，我就一直待在他的房间里，坐在椅子上，他躺在床上，跟我吵为什么他的货物被海关扣下，还骂我饭桶。他真的是越来越疑神疑鬼了。除此以外，他叫过列车员确认早餐的事项，还要给他送一小杯薄荷酒，至于几点来的酒，我没有看表。”

“你几点上床睡觉的？”

“我想，大概接近12点的时候，我吃了安眠药，一路睡得很死。”

“我记得你曾经在敲门的时候说过一句话，‘这个点，我的老板应该起床了的’，为什么你会这么说？”

“他无论睡多晚，都会在8点钟起床，20分钟以内一定会吃早饭。除非是出了意外，他总会遵守这个习惯。他之前的确有过一次没有按时起来，然后我叫人开门，发现他差点被一氧化碳闷死。”

夏尔立刻记下：受过死亡威胁。秘书认为他有问题（的确有）。一定会在8点起来，8店20分吃早餐。

他掏出那张皱巴巴的纸条，问托里斯：“你认得这张纸条吗？”

托里斯凑前细看，很是果断地回道：“不，完全不认得。”

“那么，克莉欧·柯克兰这个名字听过吗？”

“我只知道英国的斯诺布公爵姓柯克兰，还有那件绑架案，似乎绑走的就是他们家的一个小姑娘。恕我冒昧，为什么问我这个？该不会……？”

安东尼奥迅速插嘴：“因为你的老板——前老板——就是那件案子的主谋。”

“我的老板是那个混账和凶手？！”

托里斯一下子失去了之前温和的神态，满脸通红，一副要跳起来开枪的样子。

“我竟然给那种人工作！”

本田菊也立刻起身安抚：“冷静一点，先生，你一开始并不清楚他的底细。”

“如果我一开始知道的话，我何止是不会为他工作，我还会报警！这个不配活着的混蛋！”

托里斯是如此激动，以至于一个钱夹一样的物体从他的外套内袋里掉在地上。夏尔好心地蹲下身，准备捡起来。钱夹展开，露出整整齐齐的卡券和现钞，还有一张小小的照片。照片质量不是很好，但能看出是一个留着齐耳金发的姑娘，可爱狡黠，一副肚子里装满奇思妙想的模样。

夏尔装作完全没看清的样子把钱夹合上，递给托里斯，又向他道过谢后，目送他离开。

刷——

他浑身肌肉突然被拉紧，紧得一碰就发出刀刺般的疼。

有人想杀了他。

①《百年孤独》的一位吉卜赛人留下的羊皮手稿，记载了布恩迪亚家族的命运，并最终由第六代子孙奥雷里亚诺·布恩迪亚解开，随后他与家族创立的马孔多镇一同消失。路德后来提到的“自己也会消失”即指这一点。当然，他不会真的消失，笔记的作者是个很温柔的人。


	9. 丹麦女人 The Danish woman

“住在死者旁边的是这位女士，达布莉雅·邦德维克。”

安东尼奥说罢，揉了揉太阳穴，叹气道，“虽然背后这么谈论一位女士很不礼貌，但是她的声音实在是太尖了，我脑子到现在还在嗡嗡作响。”

本田医生抛去一个同情的眼神。

夏尔仍然在思考之前那充满杀意的气息究竟是从何而来的。是凶手吗？还是别的不想他探寻真相的人？——或者是安东尼奥或本田菊的？

然而他们两人看着很正常，相当融洽。西班牙人喜欢长篇大论，一点小事也能用华丽的修辞说出花样来，仿佛随时准备站上舞台表演似的；日本人显然话语不多，但恰到好处的回应和超常的耐心使他能做一个演讲家们都梦寐以求的听众。

安东尼奥和本田菊突然一起看他，又一齐露出了关心的表情。

“怎么了，夏尔？”

“您脸色很糟糕，安戈朗德先生。”

“没什么。”他平静地说。

丹麦女士风风火火地赶过来了。

“先生们，我已经听说了整个事件！我对上帝发誓，我有线索——非常重要的线索！所以这里谁管事？我只会讲给负责人听，别人只会把我的话当成更年期的臆想——”

“是我，夫人。请问您有什么线索吗？”在目击到日本医生和西班牙子爵在她一开口便迅速露出的牙疼般的表情后，夏尔决定替他们打断丹麦女人的唠叨。

“你就是负责人？你看着一点都不像。你看着像斯德哥尔摩那群蹲在收容所门口抽大麻的乞丐们。”

夏尔呆呆地坐在那里，生平头一次被突如其来的人格鉴定噎得半天说不出一句话。

达布莉雅自顾自地坐下，点上一根不知从哪儿来的烟后，又接着开口：“死掉的男人住在我隔壁，这是前提。死在半夜，这也是前提。半夜的时候车站上买的便宜安眠药正好失效了，我就只好躺在床上，然后……”她的嘴里每跳出来一个单词，香烟的灰烬就掉一小撮在面前夏尔的笔记本纸页上。

他拈去烟灰，“然后呢？”

“上帝啊，我听到了脚步声！我住的可是单人间！我的表妹们托我买的东西——都是些非常贵重的手工品，还有我才买的珠宝——当时全放在行李箱里。箱子虽有密码，还上了锁，可如果没了，我都不知道上哪里哭！反正啊，我不敢睁眼看那个人是不是就在那个箱子旁边，或者，他也很可能就站在我床边看我醒没醒哩。我害怕极了，比我几年前做剖腹产手术，好给我丈夫生第五个孩子的前一秒还要怕。‘我想念邦德维克先生，如果他在，他绝不会让我这么担心受怕。’我脑子里一直念叨我丈夫的名字，这倒是蛮奇怪的，我一害怕，只要念他的名字就好多了——”

“所以您的房间里突然出现了个不该出现的人？”夏尔问。

“是的，我就是想说这个。然后我听到了咔哒一声，也不确定是他踩到了地上的什么，声音不大但我听到了。老天，我这下实在受不了了，我也不知道哪来的勇气，一下子坐起来不停地按铃，一边按，一边叫，把列车员叫来了。我听同样住在一等车厢的另一位夫人，有一头白发的，告诉我有时候两个房间之间有共同使用的门，但是只要一边锁上就没法用了，我就在想，我该不会没有锁上吧？不可能！我确定是锁上了的，还拿行李箱挡门了的！列车员一来，我就打开灯，发现除了我俩外一个人也没有。我让他先去看看我有没有锁门。他把箱子拉开，告诉我没有锁上，我就更惊慌了，要他帮我再锁好门，再把箱子弄回去继续抵着。”

达布莉雅吐出一口烟圈，继续用装腔作势，故作高深的语气说道，“一定有人撬开了我的锁，我很肯定我上床以前锁上门了，我也让不小心撞到我房间来的另一位年轻小姐看过锁，她也说锁上了。”

夏尔飞快地在本子上记录，听到这里他抬起头，“年轻小姐？”

达布莉雅含着烟，眼睛四处打转，然后指了指坐在一旁快要睡着的安东尼奥。“她像个南欧人，肤色就像这位先生，眼睛是绿色的，头发很卷。”

安东尼奥闻言立刻清醒过来。“那应该是我的夫人查瑞拉。”

“嚯！您可真幸运，能娶到那么一个可人。”丹麦女人迅速笑了起来，漾起眼角的皱纹，看着比平常亲和了一些。

夏尔用笔挠了挠头：“她怎么去您的房间了？”

达布莉雅说：“她说她不太舒服，脑子有些昏沉，看错了房号就闯进来了。她那个脸色也是怪苍白的，一副要吐的样子，但她是个美丽的小东西，我就同情起她，给了她一些晕车药。噢，那大概是晚饭后了，我当时很困，已经躺在床上了，懒得下来，就请她帮我看看那扇共用的门锁好了没有，她看了，说锁得严严实实。

“很好。我想问一个问题，夫人，我曾经听到您和列车员似乎发生了争执，是怎么一回事？”

达布莉雅突然愤怒了起来，“他根本不信房间里有人！说这个房间很难藏下人。可我知道我说的是对的，因为我有证据。”

她拉出放在背后的包，一股脑把里头的东西都倒出来。车站药店里买的小开本漫画，一小瓶香水，纸巾，手帕，香烟和打火机，钱包，挂着挪威和丹麦国旗的钥匙扣，全部被她倒在桌子上。最后掉出来的是一颗纽扣，纽扣还连着一根丝线。

安东尼奥凑近检查，肯定这是列车员制服上的纽扣。

“我是在枕头边找到的纽扣。在我睡觉前我可没发现这个小玩意，所以一定是那个时候留下来的。好啦，我知道的就是这么多。”

夏尔站起来，“谢谢您，这些线索的确很宝贵。不过我想问，您有听到隔壁有什么声响吗？”

“并没有。我醒着的时候好像也没听到。”

瑞士探长点了点头，话锋一转：“请问您知道六年前的柯克兰诱拐案吗？”

丹麦女人起初表示毫不知情，待三人给她简略讲述后，愤怒地一拍桌子。

“所以我隔壁住着个恶魔？他死了真是太好了。我是五个孩子的母亲哩，要是他们哪一个出了事情，我就——我就——我一定要惩罚他。”

夏尔，安东尼奥和本田菊又点了点头，表示赞同。

“夫人，恕我冒昧，能请您先写下地址和全名吗？以及您的睡衣是银色的吗？”

达布莉雅一边写下全名和地址——达布莉雅·米娅·邦德维克，斯特兰德维恩街324号，哥本哈根，——一边嘟囔：“银色？哈！我的睡衣是红色的。”


	10. 子爵夫妇 The viscount and viscountess

“邦德维克夫人提到了您的妻子，安东尼奥，我认为我们得先把她请来问一问。”

安东尼奥此时却陷入了沉默。

夏尔问：“怎么了？”

“抱歉，”安东尼奥像是才反应过来一样，“你刚刚说什么？”

“我认为我们有必要请您的夫人叙叙旧。”

“你觉得查瑞拉可能跟这场案子有关系？”

“也许吧。这列车厢上谁都有嫌疑。”

“那是绝对不可能的——查瑞拉顶讨厌和除了我以外的男人相处，哪怕表面上看不出来；她品行端正，身世清白，这是做丈夫的才能告诉你的话。”

“你是怎么认识她的？”

安东尼奥脸上突然洋溢出本人毫无察觉的狂热与欣喜，一种只属于热恋中的恋人的情感，纯正的拉丁式的爱意。他摇头晃脑，完全没有回复夏尔，沉浸在自己的世界里。这个世界里究竟有什么，只要看看他的脸，一眼便知。

夏尔故意清了清嗓子。

西班牙人才反应过来，用热忱的语气开口，活像在阳台下跟朱丽叶告白的罗密欧：“一个地地道道的那不勒斯美人儿！难以驾驭，难以讨好，是整个南部意大利最危险的存在之一。南意大利之美，在于它的姑娘们；而查瑞拉，我的妻子，就是她们之中的翘楚——亚马逊女王！艾丝美拉达！耶稣如果能挑选的话，一定会选择她做母亲。①”

瑞士人面无表情的埋头整理笔记和护照堆，日本人则是喝着咖啡，盯着壁纸的一点不放。

“总之，我跟她是怎么认识的呢？让我先倒一杯柠檬利口酒润润喉，说起来这种酒也是她故乡的特产，”总是很愉快的子爵不知从哪儿掏出来一小瓶黄澄澄的酒和杯口镶着金边的玻璃酒杯，“她爷爷是位二战中壮烈牺牲的游击队队长，所以她们瓦尔加斯——我妻子的娘家姓——在当地很受尊敬。然而受尊敬不代表能温饱，所以她读完大学便去了大城市挣钱，好贴补家用。除了在音乐学院兼职教小孩子以外，还给一些非常舍得给孩子花钱的富裕人家做家庭教师。我就在一个非常适合开宴会的凉爽的夏夜，在宴会主人的公馆里见到她的，当时她正在给学生哼歌。圣母玛利亚！我站在那个窗下，汗流浃背地听完了整首歌。如果你要是博得了她的好感，外加一点好运气，你也许能听到她唱歌！她唱歌的时候，源源不断的蜂蜜之河会从她的身体里流出来，把你像制作琥珀似的包裹起来。但她不轻易示人。”

夏尔舔了舔干得起皮的上唇，“我的确能感觉到你们之间爱得很深很深。然而我还是得问问她。我可以和你保证，我会对子爵夫人恭恭敬敬，绝不会做什么粗暴举动。”

西班牙子爵低头想了想，随后耸了耸肩，“对上帝发誓，你要对我的妻子好一点。我现在就去看看她方不方便来。”

过了很久很久，久到菊喝空了第五壶咖啡，子爵夫妇还是没来。

“为什么你喝这么多咖啡？”

“其实我也不想的，”菊回道，“但我只能喝咖啡，因为一喝茶就让我想起我早逝的父母和另一个我很尊敬的人。”

“很尊敬的人？”

“是的。”菊显然不愿意再说下去。

瑞士人本打算接着问下去，那位那不勒斯美人和她的丈夫就出现了。

“Et Dieu créa la vicomtesse②”。子爵夫人犹如带着一团光辉进来一样，让房间里的两人眼前一亮。安东尼奥的评论一点儿也没有夸张。她个子不算很高，但因为身姿舒展，体态纤细，还有一种生而俱来的高贵神气，就让人忘却了这个缺点。褐色的卷发披在肩上，梳得油光滑亮，散发着淡淡的橙花香味。剪裁简单的方领红裙子衬托出细腻光滑的浅橄榄色的锁骨，和绿丝绒般的猫眼一起泛着油润的金光。简而言之，没有一处不吸引人。同样身为男人，夏尔对迷得神魂颠倒的安东尼奥感同身受。

子爵夫人缓缓坐下，用近乎不耐烦却很迷人的表情端详了一会儿夏尔，用没什么意大利口音的英语说道：“我已经听我的丈夫说了所有经过。”

“啊，尊敬的夫人，”夏尔回应道，“您的英语几乎没什么口音。”

“我没嫁人以前一直在为美国富人工作。”那不勒斯女人像晒太阳的豹子一样懒洋洋的。

夏尔拿出护照，翻开姓名那一页。查瑞拉·卡特琳娜·瓦尔加斯·德·费尔南德斯（Chiara Caterina Vargas de Fernandez）。

“该怎么称呼您？”

“查瑞拉就行了！我的名字又不是摆着看的。我自己都搞不清西班牙人那一套名称规则③。”

安东尼奥咳了一声。

“查瑞拉，”夏尔下意识地瞥了瞥醋意极大的西班牙人，“昨晚7点到大约12点50以前，您在做什么？”

“12点以后的话，我应该在睡觉。我身体不舒服，我恨死长途旅行了。”

“12点之前有没有撞到过什么人？”

查瑞拉指了指安东尼奥，“他问我要不要喝一杯白兰地，我拒绝了。”

“还有呢？”

她眨了眨眼，想了好一会，回道：“大概6点开始吧，因为我电脑忘记带了，我一直在休息室上网。我记得我还在那儿读了备好的意大利版Vogue，然后去了餐车吃了些点心。吃完后，我就想四处晃荡，但估计是走廊太吵了，感觉像有几个人待在同一个房间里闹酒疯，我就突然头晕了，走到别人房间里去了。嗯……我记得那是个金发女人的房间。”

“看来邦德维克夫人说的完全正确。”菊说道。

“您确定12点以后一直在睡觉？”

“不然呢？”查瑞拉毫不客气地呛声道。

安东尼奥出声安抚道：“查瑞拉，亲爱的，冷静，冷静。”

夏尔由衷地感激出手干预尴尬场面的西班牙人。

“您认识死者吗？”

“谁认识那种该下地狱的混蛋。更何况，他那么丑，跟某种变异的爬行动物似的。”

在座的三个男人都忍不住大笑起来。

“很好，很好，”安戈朗德探长低头记录着，“我还有两个问题，就结束了。第一个问题是问你们夫妇俩的，第二个问题则还是属于夫人的。”

他停顿了一下，低声问：“大约接近晚上八点吧，我去吃饭前听到了两个人说话，一男一女，女人说了一句‘害怕’，而男人则是说‘今晚一过，什么都好了’。现在想起来，男人的声音很像你，安东尼奥。你们两人有在餐车前说过话吗？”

安东尼奥手指撑着下巴，眼睛放空，然后立刻点了点头，“有。”

“什么是‘今晚一过，什么都好了’？”

查瑞拉说：“我害怕坐火车，但飞机票都订光了，我们就只能搭火车。”

“安东尼奥？”

安东尼奥耸耸肩，“要不是铁路出问题，我们现在就到了目的地，而她也就好了啊。”

“好吧，听起来很有说服力，”夏尔说，“冒昧问一句，查瑞拉，您的睡衣是什么颜色的？”

查瑞拉脸色立刻变了。

“你什么意思？问我的睡衣干什么？”

糟糕，这位夫人估计是误会了。

夏尔赶紧解释：“噢，因为有个人在案发后穿着睡衣迅速离开了，所以我们得问所有人的睡衣颜色和式样。”

子爵夫人这才反应过来，简单回道：“翡翠绿镶金边的丝绸睡裙。问完了吗？”

“是的。”

查瑞拉站起身，把手伸给夏尔。夏尔见状，便轻轻托起这只光滑修长的手，在上面礼节性的一吻。

“感谢您的合作，夫人。”

查瑞拉点了点头，把头转向菊，用流利的意大利语说：“Mi gira la testa per tutto il giorno, dottore Honda.④”

“La ayudaré, Sra. Vargas.⑤”菊则用西班牙语恭敬地回应。

查瑞拉和菊便离开了。

**所有的声音全部消失了。面前的事物随着消逝的声音开始打转，粉碎，然后残渣又被某种力量搅拌成粘稠的暗色液体，液体汇成江流，汇成海洋，汇成天空，上上下下，无边无际的混沌。在这蔓延天地的混沌中，孕育出一对独立的紧闭的双眼。夏尔被混沌所包裹，却没有溺水时痛苦的辛辣感，仿佛他就是应该生活在其中似的。朦朦胧胧中，他看到了头上这对眼睛，“张开吧，”他想，“你是个什么存在，只要睁眼便知。”**

**如他所想，这对眼睛的类似眼皮一样的东西开始翕动，露出了一点缝隙。**

**“啊，别张开！”他突然后悔了。**

**眼皮这回没有遵照他的想法，以一种极为缓慢的速度睁开，他看出来这个有意缓慢的速度了！对！故意的！对他的酷刑！**

**“不要睁开！不许睁开！我让你不许睁眼！”**

**他越这么想，这对双眼睁开的速度就越快。他也很快察觉到这个规律，便想抑制住反抗的想法。但他做不到。只要看着这对眼睛，他就下意识地不希望它睁开。他想自欺欺人地遮住自己的双眼，但这片混沌死死地箍住他挣扎的四肢，逼迫他亲自看着即将睁开的双眼。**

**我注定会死。**

**我正死去。**

**我死了。**

**混沌中的眼睛睁开的一瞬，周边的混沌突然以极为迅猛的速度，从左眼到右眼，开始由整体转向分裂，细小的碎片纷纷掉落，变成细碎密集的雨水。束缚夏尔的力量也立刻消失了。他开始上升。他浑身湿漉漉的，惊恐地望着碎片底下亮堂堂，白莹莹的新天地。他这下跟毁灭混沌的眼睛一个高度了。**

**对上眼睛的一刻，他吓得浑身战栗。**

“夏尔！夏尔！”

他听到安东尼奥急迫的呼声，但他无法回应。

“该死！”

安东尼奥想必是给了他几耳光，因为他清晰地感应到两颊处火辣的抽痛。

“该死，听得到我说话吗！？夏尔！你等我！我去把医生叫来！”

“呜……”他张了张嘴，试图发声。

安东尼奥听到了来自夏尔的细微声响，赶忙俯身观察他，“你还好吧？”

夏尔点点头。

“你为什么晕倒了？哎，我先给你喂水。”

话语刚落，清凉的水就流进了夏尔的嘴里，冲散了阻碍他说话的障碍。“咳咳！我……没事……”

“太好了，你能说话了。我这就给你扶到床上，然后我把本田叫来。等我。”

安东尼奥给夏尔盖完被子后，立刻出门寻找离开的日本医生去了。

①化用了《巴黎圣母院》副主教孚罗洛对吉卜赛女郎艾丝美拉达的其中一句告白：“她是那样美丽，上帝都会认为她赛过圣母，宁愿她做他的母亲，假若在他化身为凡人的时候她已经存在于人间。”艾丝美拉达（La Esmeralda）如果意译，有“翡翠姑娘”之意。原句来源于第329页，管震湖版巴黎圣母院。

②“上帝创造子爵夫人”。化用了法国电影《上帝创造女人》（Et Dieu… créala femme）的名字。

③西班牙女子婚后如果要冠夫姓，必须在自己的父姓后接de+夫姓。此外，已婚女子不能被叫做夫姓+夫人，比如费尔南德斯夫人，而是得被称呼父姓+夫人，比如瓦尔加斯夫人。查瑞拉是西班牙籍意大利人，意大利名字只有名+姓，自然难以忍受西班牙的人名规则。

④“我一整天都觉得头晕目眩，本田医生。”机翻，机翻，机翻！

⑤“我会帮助您的，瓦尔加斯夫人。” 机翻，机翻，机翻！本田菊本作设定是流亡南美的日共分子后代，因此会一些西班牙语。（虽然南美洲通用的西班牙语跟欧洲的西班牙语有区别……让我们忽视它。）

附加注释：查瑞拉的中间名卡特琳娜来自米兰的卡特琳娜·斯福尔扎（Caterina Sforza）


	11. 前伯爵夫人 The former countess

**我的电脑在哪里？**

门被大力推开，紧接着两个男人气喘吁吁地冲进房间。

“久等了！”日本医生上气不接下气地说。

“快看看他！他刚刚倒下去的样子太吓人了，我真以为他去见上帝了。”

给衰弱的夏尔做应急检查后，本田医生犹疑地说：“他身体状况还算正常，估计是以前工作太过劳累留下的病根。给他喝一杯加方糖的白兰地缓一缓吧，现在车上除了一般药物以外，什么都没有。等我们到了终点以后，就把他送去最近的医院。” 

“我没事，”夏尔轻声说，“我有时候会突然晕过去——我以前经常熬夜，睡眠不足。”

“啊，您这样可不行！”

菊开始对他和安东尼奥念叨起睡眠对中年人的必要性和忽视它的后果，什么记忆衰退啦，情绪不稳啦，容易引发心脏血管病啦，中途夹杂着安东尼奥的“不，我还没有到四十岁！”的抱怨声，然而专业水平极高的本田医生充耳不闻，大有不遵守他的医嘱，他就拿锁链把瞎嚷嚷的安东尼奥和无视医嘱的夏尔绑起来关进地牢里，胡萝卜加大棒地做密集咨询和治疗。

“好的，安戈朗德先生，这是我的名片，我一般服务西欧和北欧范围。如果有必要，请来我的医院做一个深度检查，我可以给您打个折。不用担心，我们那里支持各种分期计划，我们也接受很多种类的医疗保险，所以您一时半会没法支付全款是完全没有问题的……”

“日本人真可怕。”

夏尔想着，脊背冒汗，诚惶诚恐地收下了名片。

“我们现在要问谁呢？”安东尼奥像坐在秋千上一样，随意地坐在书桌上看起了乘客名单，两条腿在空中晃来晃去，“噢，这个姓氏一看就知道是中国人……这个人一定是刚刚在餐车里特别失礼的那个……这个人是谁？我一点印象都没有——”

“我听说昨晚有人发酒疯。”夏尔喝了一点白兰地，感觉出窍的灵魂似乎回来了一些。

安东尼奥听罢，立刻打了召唤铃，把匈牙利列车员伊斯特万叫来。

“聪明的伊斯特万！据说昨晚有人发酒疯？”

“是的，”伊斯特万平静地回复自己的老板，“来自布拉金斯基先生的套房。我想是晚饭后两三个小时，大约在晚上十点，给列车长送完点心后，我听到过道里有大吼大叫，大声唱歌，还有玻璃砸碎的声音，似乎是从一等车厢那里传来的。我就赶紧过去。我看到住在威廉一世套房的沃兰伯爵夫人已经站在彼得一世套房门前，指责里面的人了；她说她本来准备读一会书，现在一点心情都没有了。住在利奥波德一世套房的王耀先生随后也来敲门了。”

“彼得一世套房里传来的？”

“没错。我们把门敲开，发现房客伊万·布拉金斯基先生和另一位住在莫德王后套房的理查德·琼斯先生在里面喝得东倒西歪，躺在地上，嘴里还在哼歌。我赶紧把他们扶起来了。”

“这两个人怎么回事？实在是太失礼了，大晚上喝成这个样子！他们以为这里是哪儿？伦敦的酒吧？这里是我的火车！天哪！看来我要学习一下瑞士人，规定晚上九点以后不得发出噪音。——噢，菊，帮我看一下门关紧了没有？”

日本人立刻看了看门锁和门缝，“关紧了。”

“为什么沃兰伯爵夫人会在这里？”西班牙子爵哀叹起来，“我喜欢她，我又害怕让我喜欢的人不高兴，我生来如此。这会要了我的命。我得跟她道歉。”

“沃兰伯爵夫人？”夏尔问。

“我一个德国密友的姐姐，很值得敬重的一位夫人，英国贵族圈里数一数二的美人儿！”安东尼奥刚刚忿忿不平的语气一下子转换成充满喜爱和热情的口吻，“她嫁给了英国的沃兰伯爵——哦，在我认识她的时候，她还不是伯爵夫人；她婆婆才是。上一个沃兰伯爵在她结婚一两年后就去世了。”

“我能不能问她一些问题？”

“这我可不确定，我得派人去问问。伊斯特万？”

“在。”

“转达我的歉意，然后问问她是否愿意与我们合作，解决这桩命案。”

“我们得自己去她的套房，”夏尔喝干了最后一滴白兰地，“让一位伯爵夫人来我们这里，是不是有点失礼？”

“可我担心你没法走路，好夏尔。”安东尼奥担忧地说。

他耸耸肩，“早就好了，我能走路。”

“那么，伊斯特万，就帮我问问她介不介意我们叨扰她的套房吧。”

“好的，费尔南德斯先生。”

伊斯特万带回了伯爵夫人的口信。

“夫人现在身体不适，但她愿意合作，所以就麻烦各位前来她的房间一叙了。”

昨晚在餐车见到的白发女人居然就是安东尼奥口中的伯爵夫人。

她长得实在美。一般的日耳曼女人的五官容易长得粗粝，放男人身上也许显得英武，但放在女人身上容易土气粗鲁。伯爵夫人皮肤是那么苍白，仿佛能看见底下细小的血管，那双凌厉的紫红色眼睛深处潜藏着智慧的光芒，连她的红宝石珍珠项链也比不上它。她长着绝佳的光洁额头，两道浓密细长的眉尾飞入银白的发鬓，五官线条利落尖锐，一副模糊性别界限的模样，若再瘦一点，就会生得寡恩刻薄，惹人讨厌，幸亏仍旧饱满的皮肤或多或少地柔化了一些。上天可能爱她，制作别人的时候用砂纸随便打磨，制作她的时候用上好的羊毛画笔的笔尖轻轻描画。现在的年轻人或许看不惯她的样子，因为她生错了时代。她身上蕴含的一种庄严坚贞之美和古希腊女神雕像完全一样，如果在维多利亚时代会相当受欢迎，但这个世纪，这种美就成了艺术家独享的挚爱，普通人只会觉得她与泰克的玛丽①有相似之处。

**我应该早点看出来的啊！她的确有点老贵族的气质，也许是她身上的衣服；至少，现在没几个女人愿意穿——而且穿出味道——三十年代的衣服了，她高挑的身材也适合穿它们。直线条的暗蓝罩衫和奶油色丝绸裙子穿在她身上再好不过，像随时要回到油彩海报里一样。**

“日安，夫人。”

夏尔和菊分别问候之后，伯爵夫人突然轻轻拦住了准备吻手的安东尼奥。

“堂安东尼奥，现在，得是我向你行屈膝礼啦。”

安东尼奥非常吃惊，“为什么？”

“我离婚了，头衔也放弃了。”

“噢……噢……”安东尼奥情不自禁地握住前伯爵夫人的手，又不好意思地放下，“那你过得还好吗？”

“有兰德利的一大笔赡养费，自然好的不能再好。”她安静地说道。

她把目光往安东尼奥宽阔的肩后抛去。“我已经准备好了，探长先生，你想问什么，就问吧。”

“感谢合作，夫人。”

所有人分别坐下。夏尔从口袋里掏出小本子和笔。

“我是尤露希安·贝什米特·兰德利（Julchen Beilschmidt Landry），但直接叫我尤露希安就好。要是你不好意思的话，叫我贝什米特女士也可以。兰德利是我的夫姓，但我现在更希望别人称呼我贝什米特，我的娘家姓。”

“贝什米特女士，”夏尔把护照上的名字抄写到本子上，“请问昨晚7点到大约12点50分以前，您在做什么？”

尤露希安拿起放在床头柜上的白瓷杯子，啜了一小口发冷的薄荷茶。

“我想，”她低沉的声音回荡在房间里，“我吃完晚饭后应该是接近八点了，还是过了八点？我当时忘记带上手表了，也没顾着看钟表。我在房间里播放贝多芬的曲子，读完了《昨日的世界》最后几页后，开始读《奥兰多》。”

她指了指床头柜上的两本被包住封面的书，书边都有些发卷，主人想必对它们爱不释手。

“《奥兰多》才读到了第一段，门外就有人在大喊大叫，竟然将音乐声盖过去了。我本来想忽视它，但外面越来越吵，就没法忍下去了，我就出门看看究竟发生了什么事。”

说到这里，尤露希安充满嘲弄地笑了一下，“那两个醉汉离我的房间很近，喝得跟我弟弟一样——他喝醉了也喜欢唱歌，尤其是对自家人唱，而且还特别难听——我就把他们狠狠地骂了一顿。”

“我就说她值得尊敬，对吧？”安东尼奥悄悄对夏尔耳语道。

“你给我闭嘴。”他掐了一把子爵。

“有件事情，我不确定有没有价值，”贝什米特女士皱了皱眉，理了理头发，“在那之后，我就在走廊里散步。没走几步，拖鞋掉了，我便捡起来，却听到有人在笑。我才发现我旁边的房门没有关上，房里坐着个胖男人，用一种非常失礼的眼神把我从脚看到头，像在打量应召女郎似的。‘你的脚可真不错。’他这么说——大概是这个意思，记不太清。”

“真是个他妈的混蛋……对不起，尤露希安。”安东尼奥愁苦地把眉毛都皱在了一起。

“不碍事，堂安东尼奥。”她摆摆手，接着说，“我不想惹事，想马上走人，可我又听到了一声笑，这不是那个男人的。他房间里有另一个人，可我不知道是男是女，因为我没法听出笑声是男是女，天哪，但那笑声着实有点可怕，很刺耳，说不是人类发出来的也不为过。”

她停顿了一会儿，“之后就没什么好说的了，我上床睡觉了。”

“好的，女士。麻烦你写一下你的地址。”

她却没有动笔，“你直接记下来吧，我现在的永久地址是科隆的贝多芬大道8号。”

“记好了。你没有听见任何怪声？”

“没有。”

“恕我失礼，那个胖男人是不是长着像爬行动物一样的眼睛？”

“是的，没有错。”

尤露希安洁白的小指把掉下来的几缕头发拨回耳后，眼睛仍然定定地注视着夏尔，仿佛在思考着什么。

“那个男人出事了，对吗？不然你不会问他的。”

夏尔点头。

“噢，”尤露希安露出一副不怎么诚恳的懊悔神情，“我只是随便猜了一下，没想到正中红心。”

安东尼奥说：“你大可不用这么愧疚，那家伙死有余辜。”

她的眼睛微微瞠大，问道：“你为什么这么说？”

夏尔斩钉截铁地阻止安东尼奥进一步的激愤陈词，“安东尼奥，让我来解释，你太激动了会说不清楚。夫人——”

他清清嗓子，“你的前夫是英国贵族？”

“是。”

“那贝什米特女士认识亚瑟·柯克兰勋爵吗？”

尤露希安的脸色迅速变了，一股明显的警觉气息开始笼罩她的全身。“我当然认识。我是他女儿的教母。”

这才是真正的正中红心！

“您介意提供一些他们的消息吗？能做柯克兰小小姐的教母，想必女士您一定和他们非常熟悉。”

“我的弟弟，”有些瘦弱的贝什米特女士低垂着眼，“和柯克兰勋爵是校友关系。我没有离婚的时候，与柯克兰夫人交情还算蛮深，我们在她结婚之前就认识了。我们一有空就一起去看画展，骑马，在桥边吹冷风，或者看戏剧。柯克兰夫人是玛蒂尔德·科勒和弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦的童年好友，所以每次她都能从科勒女士那里拿到最好的位子，我也跟着沾了光。”

夏尔惊叹道：“玛蒂尔德·科勒和弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦！”

他发现所有人的视线都集中在自己身上，赶忙咳嗽了几声，“我有幸观赏过玛蒂尔德演的《威尼斯商人》和《安提戈涅》，她的演技实在是震慑人心，说她是丹麦送给全世界的礼物也不为过。至于波诺弗瓦先生，他在日内瓦开过画展。他早期的画很是漂亮，可越到后面越让人不舒服，简直是不知所云，虽然技法越发精湛。没想到他们和柯克兰夫人是朋友！”

“噢，”尤露希安说，“我与弗朗西斯不熟，印象中他连欧洲都不怎么待，在四处游荡，谁都不知道他的行踪。我和玛蒂尔德更熟一些，她也是克莉欧的教母。我喜欢她的鲍西亚②。可惜的是，她很少演这部。最可惜的是三年前她就不再演戏了。她告诉我，她决定去巴登隐居，不再回丹麦和英国了。”

“您晓得柯克兰夫人是个什么样的女人吗？会不会有人想为她报仇？”

“她是个中国人，一个地道的美人，比她丈夫年长一岁。你说会不会有人给她报仇？我想，会有的吧，比如她的亲人们，我与他们见过，就是很普通的亚洲人样子，她生得那样好，真是稀奇。”

“她有兄弟吧？”

“她有一个胞弟，小她三岁。”

“您知道他在哪里吗？”

“不清楚，我的教女去世后就没见过他。他的英语并不好，我们以前也没有说过话。”

“那小孩子的爸爸呢？您有见过吗？”

“听说被他父母送进医院治疗了。我离婚以后，就没了和那个圈子有关的消息。他现在在哪里，我完全不了解。”

“他是个什么样的人？”

“他是个老派的好人。”

这个答案没法让夏尔满意，但是尤露希安简洁的措辞表明了她仍旧警觉，不肯透露出更多消息。

聪明的德国女人看样子不打算一直处于被动位置了，发起了进攻。

“那个男人跟我的教女有什么关系？是他杀了她吗？”

房间里的人沉默不语。她的眼睛从安东尼奥的脸上飞快转到一直没说话的菊脸上，等待着他们中哪一个人嘴里说出否定的答案。并没有。

她嘴唇绷紧，微微挺直身体，雪白的手狠狠地抓住膝上的裙子。

“果然如此。”

“尤露希安……”安东尼奥出言安慰。

“我很好。我从未有这么好过。这是实话。”

她喝掉了最后一滴薄荷茶，把杯子放回原处，“在你们问我柯克兰一家的时候，我就有这个预感了。探长是不会问没有干系的问题的。如您所说，堂安东尼奥，那个男人死有余辜。”

她瘦削的身体颤抖着，急促的呼吸声和起伏的胸膛暴露了她内心的搏斗挣扎。

“节哀，夫人。”夏尔低下头。

“我说了，我好得很。”

夏尔被突如其来的威压感吓得声音都颤抖了起来，“最后一个问题，我们马上就走，请问您睡衣的颜色？”

尤露希安愣了愣，“虽然不明白为什么要问这个，好吧，白底黑边的丝绸睡衣。”

“谢谢您，夫人。”

她突然做了一个停步的手势，拦下准备起身的三人。

“凶手确定死了？你们没有搞错？”

夏尔点点头。

“那么她们母女俩可以安息了。探长，你知道吗？”

贝什米特女士用一种冷漠得惊人的口吻厉声说道：“如果我认出了那个凶手跟我在一列火车上，我会打晕他，绑回我的地下室里——兰德利给我留了一套房产，那里非常适合——拷问他，像屠宰畜生一样，给他施水刑，打几个孔放血，最后拿电枪电死他，丢到沼泽里任由他腐烂。我倒是乐意这么做哩，哪怕我一个女人做不到，我会让我的兄弟来，让她的爸爸来处刑。——你懂吗？那孩子从来不爱哭，敏感又乖巧，是个很好的姑娘。我们都爱她。我曾经和兰德利有过一个流了产的孩子。我一醒过来，医生就告诉我是个死胎，我连它是男是女都不知道。我把她当作我的女儿。我自愿帮她的父母照顾她。然后我发现我前夫出轨了，还不止一次。我当时还爱着他，于是我心烦意乱，不知该不该离婚，最痛苦的时候甚至想过自杀，用我的死惩罚他。那孩子肯定察觉到了，经常唱歌给我听。她的声音非常美。”

那孩子想必指的是克莉欧。

“但她一死，我就再也没有听过那么美的声音了。”

她如同被附身一般说完话，优雅地送他们出门，仿佛刚刚那个失去孩子的母亲从未出现过。

①英国乔治五世的王后，当今英国女王的奶奶，玛丽王太后。

②出自《威尼斯商人》

PS.提到的每个包厢名字都有点没什么用的暗示意义。


	12. 中国男人 The Chinese man

“我去餐车找点吃的，你们先回去，我马上就来。”

目送安东尼奥和菊离去后，他转身前去餐车。

餐车充满歉意地表示，现在还没有到午餐时间，他们除了冷汤，苏打饼干，果汁和牛奶以外，什么正餐都没法供应。

“介意给我一点饼干和热牛奶吗？”

“当然可以，先生。”

于是他左手拿着牛奶，右手拿着用纸巾包好的饼干离开了。

他就是以这个滑稽的姿势撞上了那个正往餐车方向走来的亚裔青年。

“天哪，先生，”青年瞥了一眼他手上的饼干，问道，“就吃这么一点吗？”

“这并非我所愿，先生，餐车现在还没到饭点呢。”

“那可真糟糕，”亚裔男人扬扬眉，“我本来想去尝尝意大利菜的。这列火车上现在有一个意大利主厨，我听人说过，他的加乃隆的馅料有土豆和野蘑菇，洒芝士粉和胡椒粉，那个味道，哎呀，真是人间天堂。他做的蒜蓉蒸青口还会加一点味美思酒调味，蘸蒜味面包片吃很香。既然现在不供应午餐，我还是回去吧。”

“不，请留步，”夏尔急急忙忙地挽留他，甚至将牛奶洒了一小半，“你介意我们问一些事情吗？”

“我和你不熟悉，”男人说，“我是个看重隐私的人。”

“这很重要，请相信我，”瑞士探长意识到自己把证件落在了房间里，只好破罐子破摔了，“我毫无伤害你的意思，这列火车上有人被这样……”

夏尔在喉咙做了个割断的手势，这动作让他洒了更多牛奶。

“证据。不然我不会相信你。”

青年不为所动。

现在的年轻人真是难对付。夏尔叹了一口气，“您跟我来吧。”

他把多疑的青年带到案发现场的门前，门前已经被放上了标记禁止他人进入，他直接把标记拿到一边，转动没有锁上的门把，开了一条缝。

“您闻一闻这里头的血味吧。”

青年不出意外的憎恶地皱起了脸，迅速地偏过头，“我姑且相信真死过人了。”

“唉。”身心疲累的探长自暴自弃地喝了一口牛奶。

青年似乎把这声叹息听进耳朵里了，用早上的探究眼神看了他几眼。“你要问什么？”

“我是探长，是来录口供的，”夏尔解释着，眼角余光突然注意到远处的一个人，“等等，你看到了那个人没有？”

“什么？”

“一个穿绿色衣服的人，刚刚在一等车厢和二等车厢连接处走过去了。”

亚裔青年抬起下巴，眺望了好一会，摇摇头，“没有，那里空空如也。”

“真的吗？”夏尔失望地问道。

“那您自己看吧。”

“不，算了。也许是我太紧张了。”

“所以，这就是为什么你花那么长时间拿吃的原因？”安东尼奥听完经过后惊叹道。

“是。”夏尔啃了一口饼干，把牛奶喝干。

“来吧，先生！您的名字？”安东尼奥抢过夏尔记录的小本子，对跟来的年轻人质问道。

“王耀。”

“家庭住址？”

王耀向夏尔讨来一张纸，用铅笔一笔一划地写下：新月大道9961号，温哥华市，英属哥伦比亚，加拿大。

“我真是看不懂这护照上的方块字。”

“那是中文。”王耀一边写，一边回应道。

“那怎么您的英语一点口音都没有？”

“我是伊顿的学生。”

王耀眉目里弥漫的冷淡矜持和周身的贵气的确像个公学出身的人，让他印象深刻。这种气质得是有钱有势的家庭常年栽培出来的，或者是天生的，或二者皆有，和他极具宗教美感的俊秀长相很般配。

“你居然才36岁？”

“有什么问题吗？”

“你看着也太年轻了吧？”

“……亚洲人就是这样子的。”本田菊虚弱地插嘴道。

“行了，安东，一边休息去，我来。”夏尔再次出场拯救房间里万分尴尬的气氛。

王耀抬起下巴，眼尾上扬的琥珀色眼睛以漠然的眼神审视着他们三人，手指时不时地点着山羊头项链的羊角。

“这位先生很少见到东方人，故而激动过度。请问您昨晚7点到12点50分去哪里了？”

“吃饭，吹风，发短信，睡觉。”

“先生，仔细一点。说点具体的时间点。”

王耀不明显地翻了个白眼，略为懊恼地抓了抓头发，“我不爱看手表，这个要求实在难为我。好吧，我昨天晚饭饭点一到就去餐车了，我也不确定几点吃完的，只记得我跟一个俄罗斯人一起走的。喏，就是那个特别高的围围巾的男人，你看到他就认出来了。我之后去了休息室，因为那里信号最好，在那发了几条给我妻子的短信后，就出来了。”

“没了？”

“我就记得起这个具体的时间点。你要想的话，可以查查我的手机。”

夏尔拿过手机，翻看起来。

[此处短信截图。](https://imglf2.nosdn.127.net/img/WUI1WkVXUXQ3Q1loR2g4T1UrcXl3Q3RUN0FrUVBWYUNiUVZZQ2o1c2dsK0xPZG5BRTZ6b1JBPT0.png?imageView&thumbnail=500x0&quality=96&stripmeta=0&type=jpg)

他往下翻了翻，没有任何回复了。

“我之前打听到你和一位女士一起制止两个人发酒疯。”他问。

“哦，这件事啊，”王耀满不在乎地耸了耸肩，“你不说我还记不起来呢。”

“认真一点，先生，别这么散漫。事关命案。”

王耀不置可否。

“酒疯是在10点发生的，发完信息后，到10点以前，你在哪里？”

中国人皱起眉，思考着什么，“我应该在洗澡，洗完以后回房了。”

“你有注意到什么吗？”

“注意到什么？……撞到我还不道歉的列车员？”

“什么？”安东尼奥问。

王耀流露出不确定的神情，“我从淋浴室出来，对着门的窗户是开的，可在我进去的时候，窗是关的。难怪一出来这么冷呢。我本来想走过去关上，有个不知从哪出来的列车员把我撞了，幸好我扶着门框。那个列车员居然就那么跑了。”

“往哪个方向跑的？”

“一等车厢。”

安东尼奥吹了个口哨，“一定不是我的人，我的人没有这么不礼貌。”

“那我撞到了个不该出现在车上的人？”王耀揶揄道。

“可能吧。”本田菊看了看夏尔。

“也许你说得对，‘不该出现在这列车上的人’。”夏尔说着，拿出被放在玻璃袋里的纽扣，从邦德维克夫人手上得到的证据之一。

“夏尔，你认为这颗纽扣属于撞了王先生的所谓列车员？”

“我们现在找不到别的证据证明，但也有可能。”

夏尔把纽扣收起来，对心不在焉的王耀说，“那个‘列车员’撞了你之后呢？你回房间了吗？”

“当然咯。本来想换衣服睡觉的，然后被吵到了，就出门看看了。还有，在解决完噪音后大概二十分钟吧，那个俄罗斯人看起来酒还没醒，不小心把两个房间连着的门开了，我还在换衣服呢，那个场景特别尴尬。幸亏他衣衫整齐，不然这个时候要有人闯进来，我可没处说理啦。我把那扇门锁好以后就睡了，可我睡眠不好，睡到了4点50分又醒了。我赖在床上，直到餐车供应早饭前一个小时才下床。”

说到这里，王耀摊手，“我就知道这么多了。”

“那么，”夏尔问，“您是伊顿的学生，想必您在英国应该有一些人脉？”

王耀简洁地说：“算有吧，我交过几个英国朋友。”

“那您听说过柯克兰诱拐案吗？”

“我没有听过，怎么？”

安东尼奥告诉王耀，他闻到的血味的源头是这起案件的凶手之一。王耀听了后，却只是眨了眨眼，神色平静地发表几句不痛不痒的评价后（“哦，是他。”），就丧失兴趣一般不再对诱拐案做任何延伸性的讨论。

“看样子，您不认识他。”

“我只记得他头发都掉没了。”

夏尔咽了咽口水，“柯克兰夫人是中国人，华人报纸上也没有提到过吗？”

“只有我的父母才看海外的华人报纸，而他们已经去世了。你不说，我还真不知道那位夫人是中国人。”

王耀往旁边的窗外看去，“我不爱关注时事，以前圈子里的很多人认为我相当无趣——我也从你们的表现上看出来了，你们和我谈话是多么的不自在。”

“不，并没有，”安东尼奥诚恳地说，“每个人兴趣不一，如果我们只被允许喜欢一种东西，那要么是这个世界贫瘠又低产，要么这个世界是有麦卡锡的世界①。我们不是非得为同一样东西投放注意力，为其呐喊拥护才能被称作同类。我指的是，一个有礼貌的，高尚的，富有智慧的人总是自然而然地明白两个事实：一、他应该尊重别人的兴趣，哪怕他讨厌它，只要它没有危害他人，就会拿出一点表面上的尊重，各过各的，互不干扰；二、非要强制他人喜欢他所爱的东西，是大大的失礼，是对他人的冒犯，也是对他挚爱之物的不尊重，因为他这样的行为会让旁人厌恶不已，连带无辜的物件也跟着遭殃，被斥为无聊的毒物，其实它什么都没有干啊！唔，就像我非西班牙果酒和柠檬利口酒不喝，但我夫人喜欢喝白葡萄酒，弗……菊喜欢清酒，这不代表我觉得他们无聊，毕竟他们就是喜欢喝嘛，我也没法阻止他们喝。我知道，我的话很没有逻辑——但我真的是这么想的，并非在虚情假意地敷衍您。”

原谅我剽窃你吧。

“说的太好了，安东尼。”夏尔闷闷的赞叹声从桌底下传来。原来他听得太入迷，以至于把笔掉在了地上。

王耀疑惑地看了一眼安东尼奥，“虽然不是很明白您举的例子，但你说的有些道理。”

他挺起上身，坐得笔直，之前的散漫态度荡然无存，“请问尊姓大名？”

“安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多。”

“啊，费尔南德斯先生，我总算知道您叫什么了。您挑选驻车主厨很有一手。”

“哈！因为那是我妻子喜欢的厨师之一。”

“那我可得好好感谢一番您的妻子。这位探长，和这位先生，怎么称呼？”

“你好，我叫本田菊。”

夏尔的笔不易察觉地停顿了一下，又迅速接着用旁人看不懂的记号速记好线索。记完以后，他又仔细检查一番，才把纸笔收好，放进口袋。

他抬起身子，换上笑脸。“我叫夏尔·安戈朗德。”

“安戈朗德。”

王耀念了几遍他的姓氏，头一次露出一副意味深长又转瞬即逝的笑容。

“谢谢您的信任。”

“我的荣幸。祝您一切顺利，身体健康。”

“……谢谢。”

有什么东西不对。回房的路上，夏尔这么想道。

他从行李箱里拿出电脑，输入密码，开始连接有线网络。

哒哒。柯克兰诱拐案。都是些自己知道的老消息。哒哒。亚瑟·柯克兰。模糊不清真假难辨的新闻。哒哒……

他活动活动脖子，伸了伸懒腰，起来走了几步，一回头——

他的房门上布满了扭曲血红的字母，有几滴血液般的液体往下一路滑落，滴进地毯，仿佛有人手指沾着新鲜滚烫的血，内心高涨着极度的恨意地写下这般可怖的字迹。

“好奇心杀死猫。”夏尔辨认着字母，还神经质地凑近闻了闻。典型的油漆味儿。

夏尔知道，有一批人的爱好是油漆味，多多益善，哪怕油漆会危害健康也在所不惜。他没有这种怪癖，但鉴于其他不好直接说明的原因，他太能理解为何他们会如此疯狂了。因为，因为……见鬼的！他也开始着魔了！

“Allez, montre-toi.”②

着魔的男人伸出一根手指，沾了一点干涸的喷漆，放进嘴里舔了又舔。刺鼻恶心的味道在舌尖上蔓延开来，直冲脑门，这感觉像大量的鼻血向里面流进了鼻腔，沿途每一寸都是麻痹，辛辣，和微小的疼，仿佛有人在你的脑后和头顶打了几下不重的闷棍，你的耳朵嗡的一声！你浑浑噩噩又觉得自己清醒至极。

他找回了魂似的，把骇人的恐吓图案抛在背后，又回到电脑面前继续查找资料起来。

“好奇心杀死猫，的确如此，”夏尔回味着油漆味，他是如此的兴奋以至于忍不住搓了搓手，“但满足了他们就没事。”③

①麦卡锡是五十年代著名的anti-communist议员，麦卡锡主义的来源。有兴趣的人可以去查一下。

②法语，出自艾米丽·拉克瓦（Amelie Lacroix），英文翻译是Come on, show yourself. 中文个人翻译成“来吧，快点显形吧。”

③斯蒂芬金对“好奇心杀死猫”的延伸。


	13. 日本医生 The Japanese doctor

Bingo。

电脑屏幕上两个窗口，其中一个显示了一幅不大的婚礼照片，底下写着小小的注释：柯克兰勋爵的婚礼。另一个则是一则不怎么清晰的结婚公告。

想必这家很小的电子媒体的某个编辑收藏了90年代的杂志，把里面的内容全部扫描下来，上传到网络，打着“100张你绝对没有见过的90年代的婚礼照”的名头，试图吸引一点点击率。但是毫无作用。不过，如果这个编辑再懒一点，不打上照片的来源和说明，夏尔就找不到了。

夏尔兴奋地贴近屏幕，细细观察照片上的细节。

——啊，瞧瞧我找到了什么。

正如他所预想的，这张照片里带有十分关键的信息。既然如尤露希安所说，那位著名演员达布莉雅·科勒和画家弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦是新娘的童年挚友，那么他们两人所安排的位置——第二排中央——就非常能理解了。他们俩的金发实在亮得不像话，摄影师一定在心里骂过这两人的招摇头发令他眼花，无法按下快门——就只有他们的头顶一副过曝的样子！这个站在新娘旁边的黑发青年的脸庞和现在相比压根没什么变化，眼睛看不清颜色，但夏尔敢打赌，那是金色的。青年和新娘长得非常相似，但气质完全不同。与光艳动人的新娘比，他看着像个不知所措的，克制斯文的优等生。那位站在新郎旁边的伴郎则咧着嘴笑，身材高大健美，和边上欧洲人截然不同的外国（美国？）气质，裹在那身西装里非常显眼，他也是一头金发，该死，怎么这么多金发！咦，这个小男孩，怎么有点眼熟……？

结婚公告十分简短，同样告诉了他关键信息：“……亚瑟·提摩西·理查德·柯克兰勋爵和春燕·王小姐将在10月25日，于牛津郡的圣凯瑟琳教堂举行婚礼。”

春燕·王。

王耀。耀·王。

“啊，小孩子，”他的手指点在黑发青年的脸上，“你以为你很聪明，是不是？”

夏尔又回到之前用来询问的小休息室里。安东尼奥不知道到哪里去了，只有菊一个人安静地坐在沙发上，拿着手机，不知道在看些什么。桌上放着空空的咖啡壶，应该是他喝掉的又一壶咖啡。

夏尔敲敲门板，发出砰砰声。菊抬起头，看清来者后惊讶地睁大眼睛。

“安戈朗德先生回来了？”

“你在看什么？”

菊的眼睛往右边一瞥，飞快地说道，“在看我同事给我的邮件。”

他一边说着，一边把手机揣进兜里。

“我很好奇，本田先生，”夏尔坐下来，翻了翻手中的小册子，“你有喜欢的人吗？”

“同龄人的话，倒是没有，”菊说，“在学校的时候有过单恋，但对方另有所爱，就放弃了。”

“我也有一个，”夏尔说，“不，那不是爱，那只是一种迷恋。”

菊欲言又止。

“介意我问问你一些事情吗？不多，因为我看了下乘客名单，你不在一等车厢住。”

“问吧。”菊说道。

“你的西班牙语可真是流利，可以说一点口音都没有。你不是日本人吗？”

“我的确是日本人的孩子，”菊眨了眨眼，“可我从没去过日本。我的祖父是个医生，由于同情共产主义者，和当时的日本格格不入，二战前他被迫流亡南美。我父亲也是个医生，在欧洲行医。大概五岁以前吧，我住在秘鲁的祖父那里，他去世后，我去伦敦和父亲住，直到他车祸身亡，我被人收养。”

菊拿起杯子，又悻悻地放下，“我忘了，咖啡都被我喝完了。”

“喝点热水吧，这么喝咖啡对身体不好，你是医生肯定很清楚；顺便，听起来你完全不会日语。”

“只会说‘吃饭’‘睡觉’‘洗澡’算不算？”

夏尔小声地笑起来，“我连法语的吃饭都不会说了。我妈妈还是法国人呢。”

“我养父母一家也不会讲日语——”

菊突然安静下来。

“怎么了？”夏尔眼睛里的笑意依旧没有褪去。

“没什么，只是想他们了。我有一段日子没回家了。”

沉默了好一会，夏尔往后靠在椅子上，拿出一根烟，对菊扬了扬，“介意吗？”

“不介意。”

烟头处发出灰红的光，退休的探长吐了一口烟。

“昨晚我没有看到你来餐车呢。”

“我让列车员把饭菜送到房间里。”

“可以这样的吗？我还以为只有早饭和午饭才可以这么做。”

“因为我只跟他们要了香草籽饼和果酒。我晚上吃得都不多。”

“所以我推断一下，直到安东尼奥叫你，你都待在二等车厢那里？”

菊起身倒了一杯热水，杯子里冒出的热气模糊了他的表情。

“对，吃完饭太无聊了，就睡了。我本来想买一等车厢，那里条件好得多，外加堂安东尼奥也在那，可是不知道为什么这次卖得特别快，上下铺都没有了，连他都很惊奇。”

“也是，”夏尔看了看窗外，这么长时间了，车子依旧没有动静，“卖得太好了。”

“车子看起来还没办法动呢。”

“是啊，我们不会得一直停着吧。”

他说着，拿起小本子。

“我们都有自己的义务。那么，为了破案，我找点事情做吧。


	14. 俄罗斯画家 The Russian painter

“叩叩。”

彼得一世套房的门很快开了。

“Qui êtes-vous, monsieur? ①”对于成年男人而言过于软绵的声音，从夏尔头上传来。

夏尔抬起头。高大的俄罗斯人靠着门框，十分友好又温和地笑着。他仍然戴着白色围巾，皱巴巴的衬衫里透出一股浓重的酒味，一个十足的酒鬼；但是他白的过分的脸庞，威士忌冷酒石般的浅紫眼睛，还有深陷的眼窝，全部浮着一种反常的冷冰冰的清醒感，仿佛昨晚的酒疯对他毫无影响。

夏尔拿出证件，“我是安戈朗德探长，车上发生了……”

“杀人案，是吧？现在所有人都知道啦。”

“那您也一定知道我想问什么了。”

“当然啦。请吧，探长，”俄罗斯人友好地邀请道，“来我的套房说吧。”

夏尔便进了门。

“伊万·布拉金斯基。”这名字很耳熟。

“嗯？”

“看这个姓氏我以为你是打俄罗斯来的，没想到你是法国公民。”

“在罗曼诺夫倒下之前，我的祖父祖母就逃到巴黎开时装店过活啦。”

“正好，我也想问问，你是设计师吗？我似乎在哪听过你的大名。”

伊万做了个三指并拢的手势，像握着一只笔，在空中挥舞着作画，“我是个小画家。我本想叫自己艺术家，但我想了一下，我只是个穷画家。”

他身上夹着古龙水味的酒味被挥到了夏尔的脸上，刺鼻得不像话，直让后者难受地皱了皱鼻子。

夏尔转了转手上的笔，“你搭这列火车要去哪里呢？”

“回巴黎的公寓，之前在圣彼得堡采风，呆了八个月。”

“一路上过得还好吧？”

“当然，酒都很好喝，实在难以抗拒。”

所以你就发酒疯了？夏尔在心里翻了个白眼。

“那么，”他问道，“该不会昨晚吃完饭后，你还在喝吧。”

“啊，你怎么知道？”伊万吃惊地问。

“……”

“说起来，”俄罗斯男人摇头晃脑，两眼空落落地在房间周围打转，手指在大腿上有一搭没一搭地点着，“我感觉我昨晚好像干了什么，可那些经历像充满干冰的舞台，朦朦胧胧的，我怎么想都记不起来。”

“……你昨晚和一个美国人喝酒，还唱起了歌，把附近的人都引过来了。”

伊万闻言脸色立刻变了。

“美国人？谁？”

“就是……那个……那个小麦色皮肤的，”夏尔试着回忆了一下那位琼斯先生，“棕色眼睛，总戴一顶牛仔帽的美国人。”

“啊，我想起他了！说实话你倒也可以去画画呢，探长先生，记忆力真是惊人……不对，我只记得他嘲笑我只喝伏特加，不懂得喝别的酒。”

伊万皱了皱他的大鼻子，鄙夷地哼了一句，“嘁。美国人。”

“我会去问问那个美国人的。在那之前，我确认一下，”夏尔在本子上刷刷地写，“晚上7点到12点50之前，你都在喝酒……对吧。”

“应该是这样的吧？我醒过来的时候都已经早上10点半啦。”

“年轻人这样喝酒可不好。”

“可是，”伊万无辜地反驳道，像偷吃糖果被祖父抓到的孙子，所以说，不要再仗着你的年轻肆意妄为了，尤其是在我面前，小偷。“我没有灵感了。没有灵感，我就交不出那些身居高位的客人要我画的东西。没有稿子，他们就不给我钱。没有钱，我就只能收拾收拾，去住收容所啦。每当独处时分，想起自己处在这样可怜的境况，我就只能效仿一下我祖父的母国人民，大难当头，喝酒解愁了呀。”

面对着一想起经济状况就唉声叹气，现在却占了火车上最豪华的一间房的俄罗斯画家，夏尔只得回以无奈又郁闷的眼神。尽管在巴黎住了三代，俄罗斯人终究是俄罗斯人，想享受就一定得享受，哪怕手上的钱包底破了个洞，里头金币簌簌掉落，“那起码也别从早喝到晚，连小菜都不吃。你越这样，灵感越不来造访。唯一会来的访客只有破产。”

天知道我多想要你这样的健康！

他憋了好一会儿，“我们再问完几个问题，你就赶快去吃饭吧。听说过五年前的柯克兰绑架案吗？”

“没有哦。”

“那死者呢？还记不记得他？就是那个肥胖的，带着个秘书的男人。”

“不记得啦。”

“……好吧。”

应声开启的门缝里露出一点粉红的皮肤，和一双虹膜泛紫的冷淡眼睛。待看清来者后，眼里的冷淡转为了吃惊。

“探长先生？”

“嘘。请问我能进去再问一些问题吗？”

前伯爵夫人犹豫了一下，把门缝扩大了些，“你来吧。”

“谢谢，”夏尔接着问道，“请问你能不能再说一点关于你的教女的事情？或者，你有没有她的照片？”

“我能记起来的都告诉你了，照片嘛，你很幸运，我这里刚好有一小本相册，放了一些她们母女俩的照片。”

尤露希安咳了几声，背着他，在行李里翻找起来。他趁机打量起这间房。

对比之下多出来的床单褶皱。极淡的古龙水味……他总能在一些品味很好的混蛋身上闻到差不多的味道。

——这里有别人来过，一定在他们离开之后。

“我能不能问一下，小小姐有没有教父？”

“她有啊，但我都和他们不熟，”她说，“一个就是那个弗朗西斯。哎，不对，她只有一个教父，天主教徒不能做圣公会教徒的教父。那个教父好像是个美国商人，我没结婚以前算是他同行。他和她爸爸是表兄弟关系，他要小一岁。”

“美国人？和英国人是表兄弟？难道柯克兰先生有长辈嫁到了美国，然后生了小小姐的教父？”

她回头看了他一眼，“差不多这样。那个教父是美国人和英国人的孩子。”

“他姓什么？”

“好像……姓乔……不对，”她摇了摇头，很肯定地说，“姓约翰逊。”

“他们表兄弟俩长得像吗？”

“一般般吧，能看出来一点血缘关系，但美国教父要比表哥高，也更加健壮——看吧，”尤露希安把一张照片放在桌上，示意他过来，“这是克莉欧和她母亲在她6岁生日过后第三天拍的照片。她爸爸把这张照片的拷贝寄过来给我留念。”

照片里的小女儿依偎在妈妈的怀里，她们都披散着一头浓密的美丽黑发，略带卷曲。小小的克莉欧有小小的和妈妈相似的五官，但风格截然不同，看着忧郁沉默、惹人怜爱，远比新闻附图自然漂亮得多。除了那双毫无杂色的绿眼睛和略浓的眉毛以外，她的脸上丝毫看不出父亲那边的特征。妈妈明显比结婚照丰腴了一些，那双金棕色大眼睛弯弯的，藏着笑，温柔的眼神充满了无边的母性，显得更加惹人注目。母女俩都穿着洁白的衣服，让他恍然了一阵子。

~~别再跟我提你失手了，你不是故意的，都是他的不对……在我眼里，你死了也不能消除你强加于我身上的罪孽。闭嘴！~~

“我把相册给你，你想看什么，就看吧。”

他接过，翻起来。这一张看起来是她的前夫，长得很好，可惜花心，配不上她。这一张是她和另一个也是白发红眼的男人的合照，应该是她那个唱歌难听的弟弟。这一张应该是贵族们的宴席，嗯？

“这个女孩子是谁？”他指了指照片角落里一个抱着克莉欧的金发女孩，穿着女仆制服，跟他在托里斯钱包里见到的女孩照片几乎一模一样，“就是这个，金色短发的女孩子。”

“应该是那个自杀的波兰女仆吧。”

“你有和她说过话吗？”

“没有。”

“她是干什么的？她叫什么？”

“主要是帮忙带小孩子，叫雅金卡？不记得了。柯克兰夫人说，女儿性格太沉默内向了，也许很难和别人沟通社交，所以有必要请一个活泼友善的女佣带她，和她说说话。每次我看到她，她都在照顾克莉欧。”

他翻到了最后一页，呈现在眼前的却是一个灰色的方块，“你这里是不是有照片丢了？”

“之前搞丢了，我前夫的照片，也懒得再找回来。”

“是吗？”

他在这页上闻到了一股细微的酒精味。正准备询问，他的视线却尴尬的对上尤露希安的衣领处，那一片裸露的胸口皮肤使他难堪了起来。他小心翼翼地抬起眼，她在往别处看，完全没注意到他的失礼举动，让他大为庆幸。

然而这庆幸，在他瞥到了她肩头和接近肩膀的脖颈各有一处奇怪的印记后，迅速消失了。肩头印记是一处没遮掩好的发红的小小弯痕，像是牙印；脖颈上则是一道像是口红擦过的痕迹，很淡很淡，也许是吻痕。这两个印记都得离得很近很近，才能发现。

古龙水味。酒精味。牙印。吻痕。

什么东西扼住了他的喉咙。

“我似乎听到了一阵嘶嘶声，绿色的妒嫉之蛇，从月光照耀下的阳台上呼地窜了出来，盘成了高低起伏的圈圈，钻进了我的背心，两分钟后一直咬啮到了我的内心深处②。”

①法语，“你是谁，先生？”伊万是俄国革命时逃往巴黎的沙俄贵族后裔，俄语法语都是他的母语。

②出自简·爱。


	15. 美国男子 The American man

【前一页被粗暴撕去】

“夏尔，我找你好久啦。”

他转头，看着依旧闲适的安东尼奥用手帕擦着手，朝他走来。

“我们三人都分散了，我也不知道你在哪里，就只好自己去问人了。”

“那你刚刚问了多少人？”

“不多，就一个，那个俄罗斯人，布拉金斯基先生。”

“呃……”安东尼奥的鼻尖皱了皱，“我能闻出来。”

“我也没办法，他们昨天就在那里喝的酒，唱的歌，然后惹恼了你喜爱的沃兰伯爵夫人。”

“从案发现场过来的夏尔！闻闻他，身上每一个细小的毛孔都灌满了血液与火药，所到之处，最鲜艳的花草沾染上了乌黑的硝烟，最新鲜的牛奶酸的如臭柠檬，最端庄的绅士也会堕落地底永不复还。”

“我不确定你在说什么，亲爱的安东，为什么不试试看在布拉金斯基先生面前唱一遍这首赞歌？”

安东尼奥哈哈大笑，像对待好哥们一样很自然地搭上夏尔的肩膀，和他一起往被用作小小警察局的休息室里走去。

“说起来，你还差几个人没有问？”

“还差两三个人吧，”夏尔费劲地翻了翻名单，“这两个人。美国人理查德·琼斯和英国人亨利·福斯特。我昨晚吃饭的时候，他们俩就坐一桌子呢。”

“英美关系的微小却精准的具现化。”

“美英关系更符合现状。”夏尔说。

“小小的新世界长大了，逐渐压倒了衰老残弱的老欧洲。时代已经变啦，夏尔。”

安东尼奥故作忧愁，长吁短叹道。

“那我们一起去探访新世界的访客，怎样？让他们好好见识一下，什么是真正的欧洲人。”

“真正的欧洲人早在一二战里死完了，而真正的西班牙人也许全在内战里死光了。剩下的人就知道每天喝个东倒西歪，四处闹腾，那些小孩也一点礼数都不懂，动不动往人车窗里砸石头。”

“谁年轻的时候不荒唐呢？我倒要好好问问你，你个最后的真正的西班牙人？”

新世界的理查德·琼斯并没有给他们这群老世界的人好脸色看。

“你好？”他嚼着口香糖，敷衍地问了问好。

“你好，先生，介意我们占用一点时间吗？”

理查德不耐烦地撸起袖子，露出亮闪闪的巨大手表，像炸药包上的时针，“随你们的便，别太久。”

“谢谢合作。”

“你听起来，”等他俩进了房间后，美国人把门关上，“像浆果。”

“抱歉？”

“警察的意思。好了，你们是谁？”

“夏尔，夏尔·安戈朗德。我旁边这位先生是这列火车的持有人，安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多。”

“不要这么见外，你只管叫我安东尼奥。”

“嗯。”

真是个没有礼貌的男人！

夏尔竭力忍住内心升起的厌恶与轻蔑，和安东尼奥各占了一张椅子。理查德则是大大咧咧地穿着鞋，坐在床上，脏兮兮的鞋底在床单上留下了污渍。

他眼尖地发现安东尼奥温和的绿眼里飞快闪过了一道暗黑的影子，一种注视着讨厌却又无法及时摆脱的存在时会显露的眼神。

“你看样子是第一次来欧洲大陆旅行。”安东尼奥推测道。

“这里……糟透了！糟透了！我看，还是圣菲①更带劲一点儿！所有人做事都是慢得像蜗牛，又错漏百出，好像不这么做他们就不在欧洲长大似的。他们还住着老房子，用着老古董，抱着老得掉渣的别的东西当宝贝，看看那些铁路系统，政府和厕所！不，听我说，厕所都比那些政府官员好打交道。而且，你晓得的，没几个人讲正宗的美国话，我不得不借助谷歌翻译，不然我就死在某条街上了。”

美国人。夏尔在心里冷冷哼了一声，他相信西班牙人也在内心做了类似的行为。

“我很好奇，请别误解我，请问琼斯先生是打哪来的？”夏尔问。

“新墨西哥州。”

“噢，”夏尔把眼神移到一边，“原来如此。”

“你这话是什么意思？”

“没什么意思，”瑞士人平静地说，“我不知道浆果的含义，也不知道圣菲是哪个城市。”

理查德脸上过度发达的肌肉难看地扭曲起来，如同政治漫画上的人物，“那你又是哪里人？”

“瑞士。”

“那你一定很会开枪，还会做钟表和巧克力了！”

“我的邻居们都会，但我准头不好；后面两样东西我都不会做。”

“那你就是个假的瑞士人。” 

“抱歉，先生们，”马上就要吵起来的当儿，安东尼奥及时插手，语速特别慢，“我本无意这么做，但是，圣母在上，这样下去我想琼斯先生和夏尔要错过午饭时间了。”

理查德懒洋洋地伸了伸懒腰，露出洗的发黄的背心和一条长长的项链。链子是黄铜的质地，圆圆的坠子被背心遮住，那鼓起的样子像有颗动脉血瘤长在那里。一个男人，尤其是这么个就差把‘保守’‘美国第一’‘自以为是’写在额头上的人居然会选择这个样式的链子，着实让他有点吃惊。“算你说得对，费尔南德斯先生。”

夏尔把本子摊开，“先生，请问，昨晚7点到大约12点50之间，你在做什么？”

“直接叫我理查德算了，”美国人不耐烦地啐道，“我不太确定，我只记得我吃了一顿很糟心的饭。我可记着呢，花了那么多钱，却连一杯加了青柠汁的苏打水都喝不到。”

“你有跟谁同桌吗？对餐车上的人有什么印象？”

“我跟一个英国佬同桌吃饭。他跟我的高中老师一样婆婆妈妈，英国人真是麻烦。我用手吃薯条，他看我的眼神像是在目击汉尼拔吃人。”

也许这就是为何你们北美十三州要和英国主人闹分家的原因之一呢。

“汉尼拔？《沉默的羔羊》里的汉尼拔？安东尼·霍普金斯和朱迪·福斯特主演的那部？”

“对。”理查德促狭的眼神往西班牙子爵的脸上瞟。

“虽然我是个西班牙人，”安东尼奥歪头注视着美国人，“但我得说，莎士比亚的《理查三世》着实不错。你这强壮又有力的存在让我忍不住回忆起了这个戏剧。” 

“那对你有好处，费尔南德斯先生，虽然我没看过，但莎剧起码是英文。”

夏尔悄悄在桌底下握住安东尼奥的手，用大得惊人的力度告诉他——看在圣母的面上，你那充满无尽怜悯的眼神快要冲破堤坝了。②

可喜可贺，宽容无限的理查德并没有发现他们的小动作。

于是，瑞士探长的抓过西班牙人的手挠了挠头，“我的错，话题扯太远了。吃完晚饭后，你做什么去了？”

“喝酒。”

“和谁？”

“一个俄国佬。”

“你们喝到了几点？”

“我……不记得，应该是喝得很晚很晚，但我很肯定我赢了那个共产主义猪，然后我叫来了一个列车员，让他把我扶回房间，给我铺床，服侍我睡下。”

事实上，在全世界，我们把这个结果称作平局。或者是两败俱伤。

“记得是几点睡的吗？”

“应该是11点以后？不记得清楚的时间。”

“一直睡到早上？”

“才没有！”

理查德突然大吼起来，声浪大得他们所有人都在门外听到了一声托盘掉落在地毯上的沉闷声音。

“先生，请冷静一下，需要我打铃过来送一点水吗？”安东尼奥的声音再一次化解了尴尬的处境。

“务必打铃，我快渴死了。”

夏尔费劲地起身，前去打铃：“请送三杯水到……”

他看了一眼理查德，后者大声叫道：“送到莫德王后套房。”

他回到原位，接着询问。

“你能告诉我，为什么你没有睡好？顺便，麻烦写一下你的名字和地址。嗯？我找不到废纸了……？”

“啧，我记得这里有便签本。”理查德从床头柜里翻出一本小本子，撕下一页。

他写到一半，突然吼起来：“我听到了尖叫声！不知道从哪来的。我本来就不适应火车上睡觉，被这么一声尖叫闹到在床上翻来覆去直到大概6点半才睡着。我睡也没睡得多好，一路都在做噩梦，跟那个东欧人借来的安眠药也没法让我进入深睡眠。老天，真是糟糕得要命——”

理查德胡乱地写完以后，将纸递给夏尔。R.W.琼斯；圣凯瑟琳大道135号，圣菲，新墨西哥州，美国。

“你们知道那个尖叫是怎么一回事吗？”美国人问。

“恕我直言，先生，”夏尔平淡地解释道，“这列火车上死了人，当然，我们正在追查。”

美国人的脸色立刻变得铁青。

“这趟旅途简直跟被恶魔诅咒了一样！等我回了美国，我发誓——我死都不会回来这里！追查！哼！全世界的警察总是说着‘我们正竭力搜捕’，然后拿着税金做着唯一的工作，就是无所事事。”

说得对！

“亲爱的夏尔绝不是那种人。”

“谢谢，安东，你太看得起我了。”

“先生，我们来说点可能会让你开心的吧，”夏尔合上本子，对理查德说，“死掉的人是个绑架案的凶手。”

“哪个绑架案？”

“受害者是个小女孩。英国的柯克兰诱拐案，你有听说过吗？”

“没有听说过。所以我确认一下，死者绑了一个小女孩，还撕票了？你说了受害者。”

“嗯……你理解正确。③”

理查德把嘴里团成一团的口香糖吐在手里的纸上，“该死。还有呢？”

“还有什么？”

“她的父母后面有做什么吗？”

“我没想到你会问这种问题，好吧……妈妈也是受害者，爸爸进了精神病院。凶手就是死在你附近的那个人。”

“懦夫。”

“什么？”

“我说，那个丈夫是懦夫。胆小鬼。孬种。”

“……”安东尼奥和夏尔都屏声静气，等待着理查德的陈词。

“如果是我，我会拿起枪，用我的力量保护我的妻女。我会光荣地因保护她们打死劫匪而进牢，而不是住进精神病院里，什么都不做。”

理查德说完，挽起袖子，露出上臂几块鼓胀的肌肉。

~~所以我说——你没有必要把所有的罪责都承担起来。这是真的，别再自我折磨了，他们无法转嫁到那个混蛋身上；这种行为只能给你带来对生活的麻木不仁，失去对细微之物的感受能力，后者，我认为，正是她爱上你的原因之一。我再说一次，这绝不是你的错，我之前所说的一切刺耳的话也求你宽容，那是我精神错乱所致，我本意并非如此。所以，别再试着自杀，好好为我们活下去。听听我的预言吧：你不会独自一人离开这里。我们将在不远的将来再次见面。我和她们都会来接你。~~

①新墨西哥州的首府。

②这里我得详细地解释一下……安东以莎剧《理查三世》来嘲笑理查德（百度一下就知道这个剧里的理查是什么样的人），以此回敬理查德对他的不尊重。理查德不懂历史，于是也不知道安东在嘲讽他，一个完美表达了反智主义的人。反智主义是针对美国人的刻板印象之一。

当然，历史上的理查三世不是莎翁写的那样……

③英文里受害者是victim，可以理解成受伤没死的受害者，也可以理解成死亡的受害者。

（所以为什么我要把这个文设定成英文写作，但又要拿中文写，很多只有英文的梗用中文翻真的略费劲……）


	16. 英国男子 The British man

_我其实蛮喜欢他。欧洲，是阴湿的山洞，欧洲人，则是以羊奶或牛奶为底，制作出来的各色奶酪。奶酪一做好，就选个时候，放进山洞里。山洞泥土里的霉菌看不见摸不着，轻而易举的从奶酪的中心开始，由内而外滋生出蓝色或青色的纹。生的好的便是罗克福干酪，不好的就是无人问津的杂牌干酪。这个小伙子有着欧洲血统，却不肯生出半点蓝纹，而是选择变成一桶新鲜的流动的牛奶，不愿意做一块干酪。这桶牛奶绝对没有蓝纹干酪辛辣带劲，但有着最浓重的香甜奶味，口感柔滑，老了，变成酸奶，那股奶味也挥之不去。_

_他平日里的快活样子非常具有迷惑力和感染力，身上仿佛带着婴儿的奶味和焦糖味，和他阴郁的欧洲亲戚们截然不同。但是，他骨子里的几近细不可闻的愚钝是无法用那副样子掩饰下去的；并非说他是个蠢材，这种愚钝是因为人生过于顺风顺水所致，也可以把它称作是一种奢侈的天真感，一种从小感染上的富贵病（她也有点倾向）。“温室里的花儿”，说的就是这类的人。他的亲戚们从小睡木板床，喝冷水吃硬面包，除了暑假基本见不到父母，过虚假的苦行僧的日子，而另一边的他被惯的非好床不睡，非美食不吃，从小就像耽于享乐的欧洲成人一样生活！不过，我无所谓，这缺陷——我开始怀疑这是不是缺陷？——在我眼里不是什么大不了的事情，他不过提前享乐了而已！他就是那么讨人喜欢。一个足够可爱的人不会因为脸上有一小块疤痕就不再迷人的。_

_好吧，我承认。我曾经讨厌过他，哪怕我没有流露出来。那段日子只要一见到他，就无名火起。有时候，一个不起眼的身份能阻止你达成某件重要的事情。但这个人是他。他没法让人真正讨厌他。所以我最后就接受了现实，逐渐地。_

_——写于本页边缘空白处_

“蓝色的橙子会很好吃吗？”

“什么？”急于逃之夭夭的安东尼奥回头问夏尔。

“蓝色的橙子会很好吃吗？”

“布列塔尼的蓝色龙虾有着细腻柔甜的口感，说不定蓝色的橙子也一样。也许会因为地区不同，酸度也不同呢。”

“唔，我想也是。飞吧，安东尼，我们飞吧。“

“别急，还差最后一个了，是不是？”

夏尔眨眨眼，脑子里迅速过了一遍晚餐的场景，却只记得阿普比爵士的梳得光滑无比的头发，连苍蝇都没法在那样的发丝上停脚。

“我们要不要去派人叫那位英国人过来我们的小裁判所？”

“裁判所？”

“那个问询室呀。”

“我得找个机会去西班牙，看看你们的国王是不是由胡安·卡洛斯一世变成了费迪南和伊莎贝拉①。如果是真的，共和国就得让贝亚恩亲王和他亲爱的后代们重新上位……说起来，本田先生去哪里了？该不会一直待在裁判所里吧？”

“我来找你的路上看到他了。他胃病又犯了，要回去休息。顺便，行行好，让纳瓦拉国王实现对他的预言也无伤大雅——反正过不了几十年，亲爱的亨利就荣幸地受天父召见了嘛。②”

“再过几百年，他的后代全去追随他们祖宗的步伐了。”

“不不不，还有两个子孙迟到了！法国人总是爱迟到。”

有句话儿说的很贴切，有个朋友做你的旅伴，再漫长的旅程也会缩小很多。他们一路有一搭没一搭地说笑着，来到了福斯特先生的门前。

夏尔上前敲了敲门，里头传来一声：“谁呀？”

“夏尔·莫里斯·安戈朗德探长，为你效劳，先生。”

“进来吧，门没锁。”

福斯特先生的房间装潢相对于夏尔到过的其他房间要显得朴素；他自己的房间都比这里大一些。英国人把头发放下来，惬意地罩了一间银灰色的长睡袍，坐在窗边的小桌子上吃着早午餐。一张圆圆的盘子上方放着才使用过的餐刀，盘里装着油汪汪的全部切割好的火腿、香肠、炒蛋、煎土豆饼、抹了黄油的法式吐司，还有小小的一碗燕麦粥。看到他们进来，英国人把右手里插着炒蛋的叉子放回盘子上，拿起边上的餐巾纸擦了擦手。

“抱歉。”英国人说道。

“啊，无所谓，先生。请叫我安东尼奥。”西班牙子爵上前，伸出手。

两人的右手握了三下，然后英国人转过来，又和夏尔握了握手。

“怎么了？”英国人慢吞吞地说道，操一口牛津口音。

夏尔翻出名单，“正在与我说话的这位，想必是亨利·福斯特先生吧。”

“是的，没错。”

“有劳你提供一下护照。”

亨利折回去，从公文包里拿出护照，递给夏尔。夏尔翻开姓名那一页，瞧见亨利的照片也是一副曝光过度的难看样子，一下子让他想起自己的，不由得窘迫了起来。

“请坐吧，先生。”

夏尔才发现安东尼奥早就在他检查护照的时候坐下来了，一副懒洋洋的模样，活像在家教严厉的母亲眼皮底下，胆大包天又光明正大偷懒的小孩子。

他坐下来，拿出小本子开始记录，“先生打英国来？”

“是啊，”亨利笑着说，“牛津出生。”

“请写下你的名字和地址。是什么缘由让你搭上的这班车？”

“假期(vacation)。”亨利很快写好了名字和地址，亨利·A·福斯特，永久地址是076房，克里夫兰74号，牛津市，牛津郡，英国。

“可你看着像在出差。”

“以防意外，像是上司突然要我回去处理工作什么的。”

“这个A是……”

“亚彻（Archer）。”

“如果可以，请告诉我你的行程吧。”

“我在乌普萨拉、斯德哥尔摩和哥本哈根度过了三天，然后转去布鲁塞尔买了一些巧克力回去做礼物，还去了巴塞罗那和瓦伦西亚——不对，我没去成巴塞罗那和瓦伦西亚，时间不够了。我改主意去了法兰克福，在那里上了这列车。”

“没去成西班牙实在是太可惜了！”安东尼奥哀鸣到一半停了嘴，因为夏尔在桌底下悄悄掐了一把他的手。

“安东尼奥，亲爱的，别误会，福斯特先生，他必须被叫亲爱的才听你说话——要是我不能在饭点结束前把你放回去，子爵夫人的暴雨狂风势必降临在你我的头上。再不听话，接下来的好几晚你就准备做单身汉吧。——实在对不起，福斯特先生，我们速战速决。请问你昨晚7点到12点50分之间在做什么？7点是晚饭时间，容我提醒一下。”

“7点的话，我似乎在餐车里，在仿佛没了青柠和苏打就要毒发倒下的汤姆·布坎南③附近吃饭，还喝了一些麦芽啤酒。吃完饭嘛，应该就是在这里看了看杂志，看到9点40？还是45分？我记不清楚。然后我打了个长途电话给家里，打完以后去洗澡。大概12点多，不超过12点30，我就上床睡觉了。”

“没有听到什么吗？”

“没有，我睡得非常熟，两个小时以前才醒过来。”

“去洗澡的时候也没有看到什么吗？”

“有。”

夏尔迅速打起了精神，“什么？”

“一个很奇怪的列车员。这列火车上的员工都很有礼貌，就他的气场最为奇怪。我当时忘带毛巾，回房去拿的时候，碰到了他，他直接从我身边穿过去，不像其他列车员一样向我问好。对了，他连制服都没穿好，帽子是歪的，鞋子上也有一层泥巴，而其他人都是干干净净的。他身材算中等偏矮，肯定是比我矮的，手脚却很长。这里的人，无论是客人还是员工，都没有那么矮的。所以我记到现在。”

“你有看清他长什么样子吗？”

“他头发是棕色的，很多白发。肤色看起来略黑，但又不像黑人，也不像拉丁人或阿拉伯人。可能像东南亚人？他一直低着头，不让我看他长什么样子。唔，星巴克里很多这样的清洁工。”

夏尔想起了之前王耀提到的那个列车员。难道这个人早就在车上潜伏了吗？

“还有吗？”

“这是我能记起来的了。”

“谢谢你，福斯特先生，这些信息非常管用。听过柯克兰诱拐案吗？”

“6年前的案子，是不是？”亨利回答道，“也发生在牛津。我的姐姐正好住在那一带，她每天打电话告诉我们最新进展。我都不知道她怎么拿到的那么多细节，也不晓得为什么警察居然没有询问她，毕竟知道那么多，还天天说，不是深入现场的记者，就是凶手嘛。不过他们连她也没发现，估计真正的凶手也抓不到。”

“……”

“……”

夏尔和安东尼奥选择了沉默。

“不过我记得死了个小女孩，”英国人的声音突然低沉下来，“我也能理解为什么我姐姐那么聒噪。”

“嗯？”安东尼奥问。

“她有个女儿，现在……”亨利把头向后抵在椅背上，“13岁还是14岁？也应该开始上初中了？如果那个小女孩活到现在，估计也差不多年纪。怎么了，先生，为什么问这个案子？”

“那个警察都抓不到的凶手死在了这列火车上。”

“哎呀，”英国人故作惊讶道，“真可怕。他们没法抓走我姐姐了。”

“……这并不好笑，先生。”

亨利福斯特哈哈大笑起来，好脾气地送他们出门。

①胡安·卡洛斯一世：西班牙国王，佛朗哥时代后第一个西班牙国王，于2014年退位。

费迪南和伊莎贝拉：阿拉贡国王和卡斯蒂利亚女王，两人是夫妻，统治期间赶走了摩尔人，给未来的西班牙统一打下基础。伊莎贝拉一世是坚定的天主教徒（写作狂信徒），利用宗教裁判所审判异教徒。

②从“共和国”到“天父召见”，或者“贝亚恩亲王”，都是指亨利·德·波旁，又叫亨利四世，法国波旁王朝的第一位国王。他一开始是纳瓦拉国王兼胡格诺教派的首领，迎娶了信奉天主教的法国公主，瓦卢瓦的玛格丽特为妻，后者是著名的玛戈王后，因此有了法国王位的继承权。但两人结婚五天后发生了著名的圣巴托罗缪之夜，身在巴黎的胡格诺教徒基本被屠杀殆尽，他为了活命只得改宗天主教，后来找到机会逃回纳瓦拉，又恢复了胡格诺教徒的身份。在玛格丽特的兄弟们都去世后，他再一次改宗天主教，成了法国国王，重建了当时残破不堪的法兰西。亨利最后遭到狂热天主教徒刺杀。

“预言”指的是一段真实性有待考证的预言，声称亨利会坐上法国王位。

③《了不起的盖茨比》人物，性格傲慢自大，残忍无情。


	17. 三个男人一台戏 Show time

“我很好奇，”夏尔闭着眼睛，全身笔直躺卧在沙发上，十指交叉摆在胸前嗡嗡地说，“你为什么不找警察帮你解决呢？非要找我？”

西班牙子爵满脸忧愁地躺在另一张沙发上，双臂交叉枕着头，唠唠叨叨：“我不喜欢——可以说是厌恶，反正提不起敬意——沿途国家的警察。我不太信任他们的能力和制度。他们会需要很多时间来办案，而且绝不为你办的妥帖。”

安东尼奥灵巧的手指在空中划了划，做了个飞快走路的姿势，仿佛在用手影讲着一个神秘的故事。“别拿意识形态的事情套我，这是很多欧洲人和所有美国人的通病，不是我的，我从来不介意那些细枝末节。我有很多母国是前苏联卫星国的朋友，他们人好的很，脑瓜子其实相当有趣，还特别热情，又和拉丁人不一样。我单纯讨厌警察而已。制服大爷们——我这么叫他们——顶多在房间里晃一晃，粗暴地对待客人，在大人物面前匆匆忙忙，但对自己在做什么，其实半点头绪都没有。我会为此无故损失很多钱。另外，记者们也很讨厌，如果案子悬而未决，他们不在报纸上大做文章，我将一辈子用毕加索的姓氏签字！好，无能的警察，贪婪的记者，血腥的悬案，紧接着是什么呢？潜在的客人们很快会知道列车上发生过凶案，就不会来了。谁都不会希望一觉醒来发现一个鬼魂（吓！）站在自己床头的。噢，上帝！务必原谅我的絮絮叨叨，让我们跳到重点。在你透露了退休探长的身份后，我有个想法一直在脑海里打转——这人是个懂得人情的人，一个聪明又灵活的人，不在乎用非常手段解决问题的人。我就想，‘好吧，冒冒险，给这个好探长一个机会’。”

“谢谢夸奖，我担待不起。”

“你值得这番夸奖。现在有想法吗？”

“有。”

安东尼奥等了很久，始终没有回应。他望了一眼夏尔，后者在他眼里，像是突然睡着了似的。他试着叫了一声，只听瑞士人哼了哼，权当回答。

这时门突然被打开，钻进来一个人，是菊，他的脸和手不知为何湿漉漉的。医生有些疑惑又茫然的往这边瞥一瞥，又往那里看一看，不确定地问：“你们在做什么？”

“来，本田先生，鉴于沙发已经被占领了，你就勉为其难地坐那张摇椅，和我们一起躺着吧。”

菊纳闷地皱皱眉，但还是照做了。“你们怎么了？”

“我要死了。”安东尼奥呻吟道。

“噢。”菊的神色毫无变化。

“在他去见上帝以前，起码我们知道了一些从凶案现场处无法得知的消息。让我们归纳归纳吧。”胖墩墩的瑞士男人翻了个身，整张脸陷入了沙发靠背。“你们抽烟吗？”

医生说：“我曾经吸过，觉得骆驼牌和万宝路都很不错，健牌是我的最爱。”

西班牙人说：“菊，你失去了男人乐趣的一部分——我开玩笑的！——夏尔，我只抽古巴雪茄。我的雪茄盒呢？”

他在大衣内袋里翻了翻，却找不见雪茄盒，挠了挠头，焦躁的对伙伴们说：“我猜这个时候你们身上绝不可能有一根雪茄。” 

夏尔没有回头，举起那两根在案发现场找到的雪白的香烟。“柔和七星，要不要？”

“你这根都是抽过的了！况且我才不要那种小姑娘抽的玩意儿，我一个大男人怎么能抽这么淡的女士烟！” 

“一听就知道你是个雪茄的死忠，没抽过别的烟。女士烟在口味方面还是有点像雪茄的嘛。但我喜欢你的回答。我们来设想一下，凶手或许也抱有这样的想法，还自作聪明想借此迷惑我们。”夏尔比出一个抽烟的手势，“像安东一样只抽一种烟的人看一眼那两根柔和七星，就会下意识地那是来自女人的，对吗？但我仔细观察了车上女客们说话的样子。”

他顿了顿，“她们大部分人都不抽烟——牙齿整齐白亮，没有烟渍。身上的香水味里没有掺杂特别多的烟臭味。唯一在我面前抽烟的邦德维克夫人抽的不是柔和七星，是普通的烟，可以在任何一个车站药店里买到。男人们就不一样，他们身上或多或少都有一些烟味，比如你（他指了指安东尼奥），还有你（指头转向菊）。此外，烟的烧痕很正常，但滤嘴没有吸过的痕迹，所以我们可以推断凶手点燃了香烟后，直接将其放到烟灰缸里，营造出女人抽烟的假象。”

“现在该怎么做？寻找抽柔和七星的人？”菊问道。

“那倒不急！看看这个。”

他拿出那颗在死者房间里找到的珍珠。“这颗珍珠，还有之前的口红渣子，隐含了什么？”

“妻子们毫不节制地拿丈夫的钱买这个买那个，然后让丈夫后头签账单。说起来，查瑞拉上次又和我妈妈在哈罗德百货买了两件大衣和不知道多少首饰，明明西班牙还没有换季，明明家里也有好多传下来的珠宝，她们还要买！她们究竟要在什么时候穿那大衣？难道一直待在冷得要死的伦敦吗？况且，况且，哦老天啊，怎么那么贵！我看到账单的时候还数了一下零到底有几个，真是吓得我心脏病都出来了。”

“你……行吧，普通人（他咬牙切齿地加重声调）第一反应是珍珠代表着女人。但我又想到，某种情况下，男人也能戴珍珠。”夏尔咳了一声，“看过比利·怀德的《热情似火》吗？”

菊一拍大腿，“假扮成女人的男人！”

“所以声音才那么怪！尤利娅说她没法听出那个在死者房间内的人是男是女！”

“很聪明嘛，你。这个‘你’不是指你，安东，回去躺着，我听到你起来的声音了。”

夏尔仍旧背对着他们，“——尤利娅曾经被死者骚扰过，从这里可以看出，他是个好色之徒，而且非常痴迷打扮高贵的女人。我猜，凭对死者咬牙切齿的态度，神气漂亮的子爵夫人可能也被调戏了。时间大概在她闯入达布莉雅的房间之前，导致她走错地方的原因不是头昏，而是被流氓骚扰后产生的巨大侮辱感。”

安东尼奥气得跳起来。“该死！”

“他死了，你放心吧。”夏尔冷淡地说。“房内色号时尚的口红，上好质地的珍珠，认不出男女的声音，想到什么了？——那个在死者房内的人估计是个女扮男装的男人，化装技艺高超娴熟，但他对香烟并不了解，可以说是门外汉，因此露了马脚。好，关于凶手的猜想一会再提，现在开始梳理。”

他打了个响指。“首先，死者的房间大约是在车厢靠右的位置，左边是邦德维克夫人的房间，右边则是我的。大约午夜0点43分，死者的房间里传来了尖叫，伊斯特万去敲门，里边有人用法语回复他。然后一个多小时后，我醒过来，在过道上看到了那个神秘的穿银色睡衣的人——等等。有几个人的睡衣我忘记问了。托里斯的，朱丽叶塔的，伊万的（该死！我也要这么说。），还有理查德的。——然后到了第二天十点以后，也就是大家都去吃早饭的时间，由负责送早餐的伊斯特万，秘书托里斯和我发现了尸体。尸体被刺了十二刀，死亡时间在凌晨，是不是？”

菊回答：“是。凌晨1点11分。死者先被麻醉，再被刺杀。”

“是，我们有这几种推论：死者正好死在1点11分，由我们所找到的表和医生的尸检作证；死者死在1点11分之前，表是一早就准备好的，完全是作假的；死者死在1点11分之后，证据如上——外面有脚步声，我开门看一看是不是我想要的那个人。”

夏尔打开门，左顾右盼，瞧见了托里斯的背。“你来得正好！小伙子，请停一下。”

托里斯回头。“什么是‘我来的正好’？怎么了？”

“我忘记问你几个很重要的问题，你只要简练的回答我即可：你的睡衣样式和颜色，和你老板会的外语。”

立陶宛人的脸上浮现出和刚进门的菊相似的纳闷神色，“就是普通的黑色睡衣。外语？他一直只说有口音的英语，可能会西班牙语或葡萄牙语吧——联系他的出身的话。”他说完最后一句话以后，好看细腻的五官骤然难看了起来，许是又回忆起前老板的真实身份了。

“所以他肯定不会法语？”

“绝对不会。他在法国生活的期间，全靠我翻译。我的法语也不是非常棒，但是做商务很足够了。”

“啊，这可真是太好了！你是去吃饭的路上？赶快去，别饿着，快把肚皮吃个滚圆。”

“怎么样？”把托里斯送走后，他回过头，声音的源头安东尼奥正在乖乖地躺在沙发上。

“死者不会说法语。”夏尔在房间里兴奋地打着转，“而我听到的是法语所说的‘做了个噩梦，没事’。那不是他说的，是别人，那这么说，他那个时间点差不多是死了。真是的，我早应该问的。1点11分之前死去，我们先接纳这个推论。证据，你们都知道了。缺陷是，凶手要如何逃走？虽然我们进入现场的时候，窗户是开着的，但火车起码得在1点以后才会停靠在车站，在那之前他/她直接跳下火车的话，飞速行驶的火车会直接弄死他/她。”

他忽然停下。“或许，凶手是虚构出来的？可是‘不属于安东尼奥的人’已经先后被三个人证实：邦德维克夫人房间的纽扣，撞了王先生的毫无礼节的列车员，福斯特先生提到的像东南亚人的列车员。车厢里的男士们都很高，完全没法假装成这么矮小的男子。女人？可能性非常大！”

“有两个凶手在车厢上，而且现在还没有离开，混在我们之间。”安东尼奥捂住脸，又嚷嚷道。“噢，天哪，天哪。这都是些什么啊。他们会怎么说？他们会怎么说？安保措施缺失？凶案发生地？我要抽雪茄，现在就要，恕我失陪。”

安东尼奥挥了挥手，出门找他心爱的哈瓦那雪茄去了。

“他有时候真是个小孩子，不过他的年纪在这里也算是很小了，情有可原。”夏尔坐下来。“现在得是大人们的谈话时间了。起码两个神秘人物，一个穿银色长睡袍的苍白皮肤的人，一个瘦小粗鲁的东南亚列车员，很凑巧的全失踪了，除了众人的记忆外，没有任何痕迹。列车员的事情，我相信之前已经说得很详细了。而那个银色睡衣的人，鉴于只有我看到了，我来回忆一下吧：很惭愧，我分不清性别，皮肤苍白，头发被包起来，身高起码一米七以上，因为他/她看着和我一样高。但是车上几乎没人承认自己有那样的睡衣——尽管还有三个人没有问，但我敢打包票，问到的人都会告诉我，‘什么银色睡袍？’。”

医生的黑眼睛静静地望着他，“女扮男装的人，男扮女装的人，全来杀死者的。伤口的深度不一，是不是验证了这个推论？男女的力气差距可是相当大的。”

“你说的很有道理。我在想，银色睡衣的人会不会是尤利娅指证的人？认不出男女的形象，掉落在死者边上的口红和珍珠，这感觉一下就串起来了。但是，他们都到哪里去了？如果像安东尼说得，人没有走，混在我们之间，那银色的睡袍和掉了扣子的被用来伪装的列车员制服在哪儿呢？如果我们找到这些，或许就能离真相更近一步。我有预感，事情不会很顺利。它们肯定会出现在出乎人意料的地方。麻烦你出门转告伊斯特万，让他想办法告诉旅客们，我们要搜查行李。”

“你要去哪儿？”

“回房。”夏尔的一只脚已经伸出了房间，但他还是费力的对房内的菊回应道。“我有些消化系统的病，到吃药时间了。”

他把门关上，浓重的油漆味消散了许多。我们会在出乎意料的地方找到那两件衣服，如果凶手富有恶趣味的话，也许会放在……

闻着油漆味，夏尔不急不躁的在眼睛、额头和脸颊处扑上粉，把一些被汗水冲掉的残缺的地方补上，滴了一些眼药水缓解干涩的眼睛，然后又换了一件衣服。他将自己收拾好以后，拉出行李箱，喀拉一声打开。

整整齐齐的衬衫上面躺着一件皱巴巴的银色睡袍。他凑近看，睡袍布料柔滑，走线精细，非常的长，还泛着好闻的香水味，一看就是高级货，但里头似乎包着一样什么东西。他戴上手套，小心翼翼地掀开睡袍衣领。

睡袍内衬上躺着一把沾着血渍的尖刀。

他的鼻子皱了皱，闻起真正的血味。“居然还没决定好把这危险东西放到哪里去，你们真是……还是说，你们换了计划，选择主动出击，正面挑战？虽然这份邀请不太光彩，但我喜欢。”

他拿起那把尖刀，上头的血已经变为褐红色，血味没有之前那么浓了，刀尖生锈，掉了一块，刀把也不稳，有松脱的痕迹，但他握着感觉很好，甚至生出了一点真实的幻象，让他浑身颤抖，差一点两眼一黑倒在地上。但他还是竭尽全力将包括了胜利和窃喜的幻象很快拂去——事情还未完成，他不想高兴得如此之早。他利落地起身，用戴手套的手小心翼翼地托着那件睡袍和凶器出去，像进贡珍宝的使者。

“À nous deux, maintenant!①”

①法语，出自《高老头》，“现在咱们俩来拼一拼吧！”


	18. 美丽又脆弱的存在们！O the fair and fragile souls!

CH.17 美丽又脆弱的存在们！

_路德维希的日记：_

_谁是朱丽叶塔？这是暗号吗？_

_我认为我需要DSM，可是大学图书馆的那几本全部被借走了。该死。_

**朱丽叶塔！朱丽叶塔！朱丽叶塔！朱丽叶塔！朱丽叶塔！朱丽叶塔！朱丽叶塔！**

面无表情的夏尔托着那件沾血的睡袍和刀子，脚步相当轻快，引得肥胖的身子一抖一抖。

他打开小裁判所的门。同伴们像他一样回到了这里。奇怪的是，安东尼奥站在圆桌前，面容紧张，死死地握着日本医生的手臂，低声说些什么。

“你们怎么了？”

安东尼奥转头望见了他，“医生的习惯性脱臼又发作了，我帮他正骨。”

“噢，好。小心点，别把本田医生的骨头弄断了，你的劲儿一向大得不行。”

夏尔靠近桌边，呼唤道：“你们快来看看这个。”

他俩凑近夏尔，后者也迎合地抬起双手，让他们看个清楚。

“老天！”年轻的子爵立马跳起来，趔趔趄趄往后退了退，直直跌进了皮椅里。他古铜色的脸霎时变得惨白，像橄榄树的果子被霜打了似的。“那是血吗？该死！你拿了什么倒霉东西回来？”

“凶器，堂安东尼奥！还有那件纠缠我心神许久的银色长袍！”夏尔肥胖的身体在原地转来转去，“记得我之前预测的吗？凶器一定会出现在出乎人意料的地方，而我在行李箱里找到了它们，这证明我说的一点不错——等一等，你的脸色至于这么苍白吗？医生，快给他一点白兰地。”

“这儿似乎没有白兰地。”菊也是一张白的过分的脸，但也许是不愿意给他人添麻烦的信念，或者只是吓蒙了，他没像外露的西班牙人一样直接两腿瘫软，而是强作镇定，打起了铃，让安东尼奥的员工们立马送一杯加糖的白兰地来。如果他的动机是前者，那么夏尔着实佩服他的沉着。

“你为什么能这么冷静？”安东尼奥问。

瑞士人本来正拿着刀观察着，听到这句话，他放下刀，用毫无起伏的语调说：“很吓人吗？一把刀子和一件衣服而已，你是认真的吗？”

满溢着猜疑和困惑的橄榄绿眼睛对上他的棕色眼睛。“我当然是认真的，你拿着的可是沾血的刀！冒着热气的，罪恶的，不祥的，生来就不该出现在我眼前的刀！”

安东尼奥语速越来越快，他的西班牙口音也逐渐跳了出来，夏尔甚至能清晰听见他的舌头在口腔里富有弹性地震动着。

“这把刀可不是一般的刀……”

门开了，那一杯救命的白兰地也呈了上来。

安东尼奥接过杯子，迅速喝起来。“是，它捅了那个杂种，上帝保佑它上天堂，它可以进耶路撒冷，梵蒂冈，和哪个圣地哪个圣人的骨头待着都行，就是不许出现在我面前。真想见我，也起码送上一封求见信，见完以后就应该自己跳进壁炉里烧个干净。就像日本人信的那个什么，‘不要给别人添麻烦’！”

“别像个小孩子似的，安东！”他舞了舞刀，做出一个剑花。“拿出一点拉丁人的勇气来！你是一个真正的贵族吗？你是一个男子汉吗？最后的好西班牙人？”

“我当然是！”

“那就别忘了你的男子气概，好好看着它，和我一起！”

“你以前明明不是这样的。”

“什么？”

“菊，我们看一看这把刀！”

安东尼奥放下酒杯，皱着眉头凑上前，定睛观察了一番。“这刀的样子真普通。”

“普通到任何一个商店都能买到它。”菊说，“刀柄估计也没有指纹了。”

“看看，医生，你确定这把刀能造出死者身上的伤口吗？”夏尔问。

“从伤口的外表上看，它的确可以弄出一样的伤口；但我没法给你保证，安格朗德先生，得等法医解剖，才能进一步确定。”

安东尼奥摆了摆手，“不会就这一把刀吧？要知道，两个凶手呢——除非他们凑巧买了同一个样式的刀行凶，那当我没有说。”

“安东尼，换我行凶，我也会买一把毫不起眼的、有上千个商店出售的刀子的。想想看，你要是恨死了某个人，会用你最喜欢的古董匕首——我先假设你有这个爱好——去杀人，并且将它丢在现场吗？医生，假如你也有仇人要杀掉，你会特意用手术刀，穿白大褂，带着任何能辨认出你是医生的物件吗？”

“肯定不。”菊说。

“那倒不会。我比较喜欢用枪。”安东尼奥做出一个手枪的姿势。

“你不够西班牙人，你得用毒药。”

“行行好，我又不是波奇亚，我将来生了儿子也不会起名为切萨雷，女儿更不会叫卢克蕾西亚。我要他们乖乖地叫查瑞拉起的名字，嗯，别告诉她这事——我忘记了她取好的名字。”

“我一定会告诉子爵夫人的。”

“先生们，”又响起一阵敲门声，夏尔打开门。是伊斯特万在外面。“打扰了，大家都同意三位去检查行李。”

夏尔理了理衣领。“那我们就先从靠近车头的房间查起，那是谁的房间？”

“死者的秘书，罗利纳提斯先生住在那儿。”

“抱歉，各位，这房间真是有够小的，不够装下五个大男人！劳烦你们挤一挤了。”

好脾气的托里斯说得对。东方快车上的房间比一般的火车卧铺大许多，但也架不住一群年轻力壮的男人和一个肥胖的老男人挤进来，毕竟这儿又不是丽兹酒店。安东尼奥显然也是这么想的，因为他对托里斯欢快地嚷嚷道：“对不起，先生，我们的设计师也没想到兄弟会成员要在火车卧铺里开派对！”

托里斯友好地笑了笑，低下身，想要帮一把准备替他拉出箱子的伊斯特万，但年轻的匈牙利人动作更快，用一种迅速、无声又妥帖的方式拿出了箱子。伊斯特万望了望立陶宛秘书，后者颇为温和又恭敬地说：“没事，打开吧，先生。”

里面只有几件换洗衣服，洗漱用品，几本从车站便利店里买来的杂志，一瓶包装好的女式香水，还有一瓶药片。

“看起来没有什么东西嘛。这是干什么用的？”夏尔戴着手套的手拿起那瓶药。

“胃药，先生，我有慢性胃炎。”

“香水呢？”

“在巴黎买来，准备送给我母亲的。”

“香水！——哎呀，你们小心点走路。”安东尼奥被挤到墙壁上，但是他的嘴还是停不下来。“先生们，你们都得庆幸你们没有老婆。等你有了老婆，你就得天天等着她的随机抽查，‘你觉得我新买的香水怎么样？口红颜色呢？发型如何？’——老天，我怎么闻得出来那些味道！但我总是能猜中，除了一次，就那么一次，我答错了，我的查瑞拉一下子变了脸色，一个小时都没有理我。”

夏尔摆摆手。“各位，请你们不要把他的话全部听进去，他是成心的，这样你们就没有人和他争意大利的姑娘了。”

“意大利女人美是美，就是有时太容易生气，妒意太强了——虽然像我的查瑞拉这么个美人，谁都不会嫌弃她脾气大的——相比之下，或许法国女人更八面玲珑，更独立一些，时髦的程度也不相上下。我见过的法国女郎都够会打扮的，不像隔壁的英国女人和美国女人，尽把一些时兴但不适合的东西挂在她们身上。”

“也许吧，”夏尔耸耸肩。“但法国女人的姿色通常平平无奇，出奇的是她们营造出来的气质，的确是风流俊俏的。论五官之美，要我说，还得是东欧的女孩儿，比如说，以美貌出名的波兰姑娘。约瑟芬听到拿破仑要去波兰的时候可嫉妒得很哪，她害怕丈夫会找一个波兰情妇，后来他真的有了玛丽·瓦莱夫斯卡。但自从波兰被分裂，她们就陷入了长长久久的困境里，到了20世纪末也几乎没有摆脱掉①。这个世界对于长相姣好又无力保护自己的女人们总是冷酷无情的，无论她们怎么自救都无济于事；严酷的命运最后还是会追上她们，不死也得落下一身皮。有时候我真感到可怜，想要去救她们，但我似乎同情的意味还不够，做的一切对她们而言，完全落不到实点上，对此我真的毫无办法，即使我真的有一点心意——”

他突然打断了话，因为他瞧见屋里的男人们都不约而同地流露出难过的思绪。他一下子在心里咒骂起自己：“该死，你在说些什么！你这个不识抬举的家伙！不过，这些男人倒没一个坏人，至少还是有点同情心的。”

“先生，”夏尔抬起头，看到托里斯眯着眼，直直望着窗外刺眼的光线，“每个国家的女人们都是很可爱的。”

“是的。”伊斯特万僵硬地说着。他低垂着眼睛，靠在墙上，隐隐可见一颗牙齿咬住了嘴角。

①WW2的时候，有一些波兰女人被强行送往德国工作，但她们又被视作劣等人种。当时的德国男人若对她们侵犯和殴打，并不会得到什么处罚；但是受害者一旦报告此事，又找不到确凿证据的话，就会送进集中营。

至于20世纪末发生在东欧女孩身上的事情，大家都知道了。

“对不起，各位。”医生突然面露难色，“我得去吃胃药。我口袋里的药盒空了。”

“那你去吧！等会来找我们。”

接下来查的是布拉金斯基先生的房间。他们一行人敲开门，说明了来意。

伊万友好地敞开房门，“请你们随便查！”

“圣母玛丽亚！”安东尼奥对夏尔咬起了耳朵，“你怎么不告诉我这人身上酒味这么大？”

“我身上的酒味难道是我喝的吗？是你忘了，亲爱的。要我重复一遍那首让你与塞万提斯并驾齐驱的赞歌吗，阁下？”他的眼睛里流露出一种温和的狡黠。

“Continuez s'il vous plait.”西班牙人也温和地回应道。

但事情没有完。当夏尔走快了些，和安东尼奥擦肩而过的时候，一句来自后者嘴里的轻飘飘的、恶狠狠的话语飞进了他的耳朵，“enfoiré!”①

“小西班牙人，”他说，“你真够记仇的。”

“我比不过你。”

他俩在后方嘀嘀咕咕的时候，伊万的行李箱——一个纯黑的巨大箱子——已经由主人指挥伊斯特万打开了。里面有一些装好的颜料，一本《爱伦·坡：告密的心和其他作品》，一本装满了相片的相册（夏尔翻了翻，全是圣彼得堡的风景），五包蓝色包装的高卢金丝烟，几件做工精细的换洗衣服。

“似乎没有什么可疑的东西。”夏尔戴着手套的手小心翼翼地翻着行李。

安东尼奥瞧瞧那几包烟。“这是什么烟？著名的高卢烟吗？”

“正是！您要试试吗？那给您一包吧。”伊万蹲下去，拣了拣烟盒。“我得警告一句，烟味会很重，得找个地方单独抽，尽量别在太太小姐们面前抽。自己吸的烟让无辜的旁人吸进鼻子，害得人遭了疾病什么的，我可受不了。

“不不不，您收下吧，我大可到巴黎买一包去，不好拿您的。”西班牙人礼貌地回绝了。

“那好吧。”伊万收回烟。他摇摇头，惋惜地说。“说起来，以前的黑烟丝味道要更浓一些，但现在已经不生产黑烟丝了。我倒愿意坐时光机回到那个时代抽上一根。对我而言，现在这种金丝烟味道还是不够重。”

“啊，”安东尼奥露出失望的神色，“我就这么错过了和加缪抽一种烟的机会吗？——哎，我这儿带了雪茄盒！请您抽一根上好的古巴雪茄，让我挑一根好一点的。”

“谢谢您的好意，阁下，那我就收一根。”伊万拿出一条洁白的手帕，毕恭毕敬的将雪茄装在里面。

“检查完了，先生。”一直没说话的夏尔插嘴道。

“所以你们要走了吗？”

“是的，打扰了！”

“不客气。”

他们两人走出了房门。

瑞士人转头看了一眼仍然失落的安东尼奥，安慰道：“安东，来吧，别沮丧了。你之后去巴黎吸一下加缪吸过的空气，不就得了嘛。”

“那不一样。照你这么说，我哪天启程去化工厂附近，准能吸到狄更斯呼吸过的空气。”

“冷静，呆在西班牙你能吸到好一些的、激烈和多情的气息。不过，瞧你这样子，想必一出生就活在了海明威呼吸过好几次的空气里。”

“该死，你在诅咒我之后要和老婆离婚！走开！走开！”②

下一间客房是丹麦女人达布莉雅的。

“请进，请进！我稍微整理了一下。但是，真的得这么多男人进来吗？就进来一个吧，怎么样？比如说，这位叫什么，安朗戈德先生？——没有邦德维克先生，我一个有五个孩子的老女人可害怕啦，我力气小到连孩子都没打过，怎么能保护我自己呢？不过，还是没有看到我的三儿子摔倒在草地上的时候恐惧。哎，那孩子害怕打针，他的爸爸得把他按着，才能让医生们给他打破伤风！可怜的娃娃！他命大活了下来，可膝盖上落了一道疤，不过没事，膝盖而已！他没破相，就没问题。我看得出来，他会长成一个漂亮的男人，会和邦德维克先生一样英俊——”

查完快走！男人们的脸上浮现出一种不可言说却又有些相似的表情。

达布莉雅回绝了匈牙利青年的帮忙，自顾自地打开箱子，“没事，没事！我自己打开，这样我要是丢了什么东西，就是我的责任，不是别人的。”

箱子里装着一些泛着光的真丝衣服，仔细包好的化妆品和洗漱用品，一个小小的长方形的铜盒和一本书挨在一起——“这是烟盒子和相册，喏，你们看看，我的孩子们长得多美啊！”——然后就没有什么特别的了。

夏尔偏偏头，眼尖地注意到，她只给他看了外面装着的东西；箱子内部还有一个袋子，里面装得鼓鼓的，拉链没有拉开。

“这里面是什么？”

“你怎么能问别人的财物呢，先生？你太没有礼貌了！”

“原谅我。财物？”

“里面是一些贵重物品。”

“夫人，如果您非常介意，大可只让我和子爵阁下看一看；我是探长，子爵也十分正派。”

她嘟囔了一声，盯着匈牙利列车员。伊斯特万听到夏尔的话，压抑住喜悦的神态，识趣又有些高兴地走了。

达布莉雅这才放心地拉开拉链，掀起上面那一层真丝衣服。原来底下装着的是一些制作精美的小雕像和吊坠，还有一些珠宝，纸质的和丝绒的盒子整整齐齐地排列在一起。

“我可以打开一个吗？”

“随便你，但是可得小心——一定非常小心，它们价值不菲！我还没来得及买保险呢。我真是受够这种活啦，一路担惊受怕的，我得作为一个主人操心，又得设想小偷们要怎么对付它们……”

他随手拿起一个盒子，里面装着的是一枚切割漂亮的蓝宝石戒指。

“我记得您说过，这些雕像和吊坠是给您和您表妹们的礼物。”

“你记得住我说的每一句话，这是好事。女人们一定很喜欢你这个性格。”

“是真的吗，夫人？”安东尼奥饶有兴致地问。

“这说明您重视她呀，阁下。”

~~日耳曼人的特征在我身上展现的淋漓尽致，不是吗？——思想上的巨人，行动上的侏儒。自从发现他对我不忠，我就意识到了，尽管他看似温柔体贴，从来没有让我过上一天物质短缺的日子，但他对所有没有得手的女人都那样。我付出的感情又比他多，所以他心安理得，认定我暂时离不开他，任由嫉妒又无奈的幽灵发展到我没法摆脱的地步。我能做什么？我不过一只鸵鸟而已。让我寻欢吧，作乐吧——只要别让我再想着怎么解决，我知道怎么做，但我离不开他。我还爱着他。~~

“看起来没有什么奇怪的地方。”夏尔站起来，看了看那道之前由行李箱挡住的门。

“检查完了？”

“这门锁是好的还是坏的？确定是锁上的？”

“是锁上的呀？一开始是我锁的，那个漂亮的小女人也帮我看了，说是锁的。再然后，列车员也帮我锁了。”

“我看未必。”夏尔轻轻推了推，那门锁发出一声细微的尖锐声音，像是松脱开了。他上手捣鼓了几下，“啊，我知道怎么一回事了。您和伊斯特万是不是都只动了一次插销？”

“不对啊，我记得门不是得锁两次才行吗？”安东尼奥也凑过去，“哎呀，我也明白怎么一回事了。锁老了，油也上得不够，这锁转到第二次就不太好推了！只动了一次的话，从外表来看，锁是锁上了，但是不严实，来个有点力气的人推一下，这锁就松开了。”

“哎呀，好心的先生们，快点儿帮我锁上！”

两个男人服从地锁好了。夏尔拍了拍门，没有一丝移动。“安东尼奥，你下次得把全火车的锁给换了。”

“一定，一定。拖拖拉拉的厂家还没把样品送过来给我看呢。”

达布莉雅收拾好箱子，抵在门上；夏尔和安东尼奥都把位子让给她。她拍了拍箱子，站起来说：“看来是我和那个南欧女孩都糊涂了。我老眼昏花了，没办法；但她是怎么一回事？哦，我想起来了，她头晕得很，力气也不够，估计就推了一下没动，就以为锁上了！虽然我很生气，但我善良。我原谅她，谁没有状态不好的时候？美丽的孩子疏忽一点也无所谓嘛。”

安东尼奥跟着她说话的节奏点点头。

“看来，我们的检查已经结束了。今晚您应该会睡个好觉，不会有什么人闯进来了。”

“我隔壁睡着个尸体啊！我怎么睡得着？”

“要是我们今晚能够解决这桩事件，夫人，请您赏脸吃一颗我的安眠药，绝不是车站买的那种便宜货。我本来想和您换房间的，但是我转念一想，您估计也不会喜欢；我也住在死者隔壁。”

“我不吃，”达布莉雅忧伤地说，“我注定要一晚不睡了。”

①法语，“请你继续”和“混蛋！”

②海明威一生中有四次婚姻。参加西班牙内战后，1940年他与第二任妻子宝琳离婚，因此初婚的安东认为夏尔在诅咒他与查瑞拉迟早一天会分手。

“接下来是谁？”

“你选一个。”

“要不先检查我的？”

“夫人怎么办？我们可不能直接进去。你回去和她说一下，我先去别的地方检查。”

“回头见。”

“回头见。”

夏尔低头走到那扇熟悉的门前，礼貌地敲了敲。

“是你。”银发女人尤露希安开了门，面无表情地望着他，她的脸色更加苍白了一些。她的身后，一位粗壮的女性列车员替她搬出一件行李。

她刚抬起手，指了指打开的行李箱，身子往后一落，令人始料不及地跌进躺椅里。

列车员和他都吓了一大跳。他几乎是本能般的扑到尤露希安身边，不容置疑地握起对方的手把脉，又探了探她的鼻息。

“她没事。”他对列车员做了个手势，“我来照顾她；我懂一些医疗知识。”

但列车员没有走，“我得等夫人亲口对我说我可以走，我才走。”

“你当我是坏人吗，女士？”

“夫人的家属特意告知说她需要额外照顾。”

“没事，莉亚，你走吧。”尤露希安的声音细若游丝，但已经清晰到足够令两人转过头看她。她慢慢睁开眼，美丽的脸上显现出一种极力抑制，却还是流露出些许的痛苦神情。“有事情的话，我会打铃叫你的。你要是不放心，就五分钟后回来，我需要你帮我收一下衣服。”

列车员一步一回头地离开了。

“您还好吗？”他温柔地问。

她死了一样地闭上眼，许久才挤出一句话：“你查吧，有问题再叫我。”

“我叫医生来。”

“没必要，”尤露希安依旧是淡淡的语气，“你叫医生来也没用，那个中国医师做不了什么。我22岁的时候看遍了所有医生，没有一个能彻底解决，只能靠长期理疗缓解。我躺一会就好。”

“我把床上那条白色的毛毯拿过来铺在您身上，好吗？”

德国女人突然睁开眼，用一种探究性的眼神盯着他，但很快又因为身体上的疼痛闭上眼去，“请吧。”

夏尔替她铺好毛毯。她抓住毯子边缘，僵硬地躺在里边，那副竭力维持清醒的模样，好像在等待他转过身去的一刻昏迷过去似的。此情此景，令他想起来以前听说的一件传闻：有些猫会不忍心让主人目睹自己的死，它们会耐心等待，等到主人疲累到再也无法注视的一瞬间离去。你觉得她会死吗？——胡说八道！她会活得很久，她会有孩子，她会一辈子呆在暖和干燥的地方和什么人度过余生的。我怎么也不愿你死，我最亲爱的……他静静地看着她好一会儿，叹了一口气，绕到行李前，这样他可以一边看护她，一边检查。

他有些害臊地看着行李箱。尤露希安的衣服和达布莉雅的很像，几件换洗的衬衫裙子，几套法国丝袜，一件白底黑边的睡衣，都神经质地叠成一个又一个丝绸的小方，严丝密缝摆在一起，像中东的古法花砖。他不敢碰那些衣服，它们一定会在他手指尖上烫一个又一个烧痕的。一瓶五十年代初产的香水，装在丝绒袋子里。几本书，《荒原狼》，《神曲》，《昨日的世界》，垫在衣服下方，但边上还有一块长方形的空位。

“这里原先是什么？”

“《奥兰多》呀。”她用眼神示意摆在床头柜上的书。

他点了点头，接着翻起来。一个雪白的化妆包，不是很大，鼓鼓囊囊的。夏尔打开一看，里面装着几支口红，眼影盒，睫毛膏，眉笔，腮红，修容盒，粉底液，卸妆膏。一盒珠宝，盒子附带的皮口袋里装着几枚时装胸针，两三串细金项链和珍珠项链，一些平平无奇的耳环，两个手镯，没有了。他拿起珍珠项链瞧了瞧，又放下去。

“项链怎么了？”

“是不是缺了几颗？”他说，“现场找到了珍珠；邦德维克太太那的珠宝基本上是黄金和宝石，这是我见到的第一串珍珠项链。”

她毫无反应。

“有什么想法吗？”

“没有。”尤露希安盯着他，“这项链几年前就这样。”

“为什么？”

“那孩子五岁的时候，不小心扯坏了原来的项链，有几颗珍珠在那时就丢了。但我喜欢它们的质地，就让人串了串，对付着戴了。——怎么？你在想什么？”

他跪在那里不动。过了几分钟，他回过头，像贴了一层石膏面具的脸费力地张开嘴：“什么？”

“你在想什么？”尤露希安又重复了一遍。

“这辆车上每个人都有嫌疑，当然，你愿意的话，你也可以把我当做嫌疑人。”

她耸了耸肩，闭上眼睛。“我这样的身份，不受怀疑是不可能的。如果是别的人来调查，也会把我当做是首要目标的，我有足够的动机去杀他。”

“但你做不到。”

“我生来如此，”她微微颤了颤，裹紧了毛毯，“这是上帝的旨意。他认定我得受苦。”

他站了起来，“注意身体，小姐。”

“你不查了吗？珍珠就在那。”

“不能光凭一颗珍珠就擅自判断哇。不是说，只要证据不足，任何人都是清白的吗？”

“是的，是的，没有错……找不到证据，就是清白的，哪怕我知道他有罪。”前伯爵夫人倒吸一口凉气，脸颊微微发红，又重复了一遍。“他有罪。谁都知道他有罪，他却逃了……不过上帝没有放过他。”

“是这个道理。”他用同样的语气说道。

“嘿，这儿！”夏尔一出门，安东尼奥不知从哪里走了出来。“你去哪儿了？这不是尤利娅的房间吗？我记得那个混蛋的隔壁住着达布莉雅和……”

“我。”

“那你怎么先去检查她的房间了？两个太太的套房是面对面的吧。”

“这不会有点奇怪吗，检查自己的房间？要我是凶手的话怎么办？”

“那么，”安东尼奥说着，摩拳擦掌起来，好像随时准备要跳进拳击场里揍翻不存在的敌人。“我来检查好了。借我一副手套，我很早以前就想这么玩一下。我可是北欧犯罪小说的狂热粉丝。”

夏尔无奈地给他一副橡皮手套。“小说是小说，现实是现实。斯堪的纳维亚也不至于只有火车大小。你也没必要把你这么宝贝的火车说得寒冷又刺骨。”

“在北欧犯罪小说里，社会即是案发现场，杀人动机，谋杀手法，而火车也不过是工业社会的产物，它无法逃脱。你不能，我也不能。相信我，你之后得读读贺宁·曼凯尔的瓦兰德系列。我还没来得及读拉尔森的书，不能给你评价。”

“拉尔森，是前两年去世的小说家？”

“是，死的很突然，心脏病发作。所幸他完成了前面三部小说的手稿。”

“有时候人真的得把每一刻当成最后一刻用，谁知道你下一秒会不会死？”

“这就是你来到这里的原因吗，夏尔？”

他们挪到了夏尔的房间。

“你的房间！”安东尼奥大声叫着，“芝麻开门！快让我进去。”

瑞士人直接开了门。

“我要干的第一件事情是什么？”

“检查箱子，子爵阁下！”

站在窗边，正四处打量的安东尼奥嘟哝着蹲下去，从床底下拿出行李箱。

“你的房间里怎么有股这么大的油漆味？”业余的调查人员一边按照他说的密码打开行李，一边问道。

他发出些模糊的声响，让西班牙人抬起头后，往门上一指。“不速之客留下的礼物。”

火车的主人跳起来，直直撞上窗框。“圣母在上！这是什么意思？”

他也不管行李了，一脚跨过去，慢慢腾腾地来到门边，仔细观察起来。“好奇心杀死猫（夏尔又颤了一下）。谁做的？凶手？还是他的同伙——如果他或她有的话？或者单纯是多管闲事的人在给你开恶劣玩笑？”他的声音越来越低，似乎也不信答案的后半句。

“谁知道。”夏尔不置可否。

“我得随时守在你身边，老兄。”安东尼奥优雅地拿出手帕，捂住鼻子。“我可不想再看到火车上再多一具尸体。”

“没那个必要，干这事情的人估计不打算真的杀了我。就算我预测错误，他（或她）的确没有耐心，想先下手为强，也得先看看我的身手答不答应。”

西班牙人的绿眼睛里流露出嫌弃的神情。“你这话说的像……”

“那种过度自信的，却永远第一个死的侦探小说必备受害人，对吧？”

“你永远知道我在说什么。”

安东尼奥将手帕收好，查看他的行李箱内部。几件有着淡淡香气的换洗衣物，洗漱用品的空盒子，一个只有一两粒白色药片的圆形药盒，一包透明纸袋装着的一些白色圆片。衣服中间有一个塌下去的长方形的坑。“这是什么？”他指了指那包透明纸袋。

“柠檬糖，要来一个吗？”

“不了。那这个坑是怎么回事？”

“笔记本电脑之前放在那里。噢，还有本《奥德赛》。在床头上吧，我记得。”

“原来如此。这药盒里装了什么？”

“安眠药。”

“噢。”

安东尼奥蹲在原地，没有起身的意思。

“安东，”夏尔突然走过来，“你的手套脱掉，给我看看。”

他一脸疑惑地照做了，把一双手伸给瑞士人看。很大的手，小牛皮一样的皮肤质地，有些地方有烧伤的旧伤痕，指甲修剪得很干净，指缝里没有污泥。夏尔想，没有这些旧伤痕的话，安东尼奥可以说是有一双和他本人十分相称的手。

“这手不太好看，”安东尼奥不好意思地说。“我十几岁的时候还因此自卑过。”

“你去参加那种美手比赛的话，也不见得拿不到名次。”他回复说，“很有力，皮肤又好看，手指也不短。”

“你为什么要看我的手？”

“好奇罢了。”夏尔糊弄道。“你刚刚没有起来。发现什么了吗？”

安东尼奥挠了挠头，“没有血味啊。”

“什么？”

“不是有人往你的箱子里放了那件血衣吗？我刚刚试图闻了一下，你的箱子里没有血味。”

“那又怎么了？”

“说明你不是凶手哇。那衣服如果被你藏了很久，我一定能在其他衣服上闻到血味的。可是没有。真正的凶手要陷害你。”

“费尔南德斯先生的鼻子这么灵吗？”

“那当然，我小时候走在马德里的街上，哪一户在做饭，做了什么菜，我嗅一下就晓得。”安东尼奥站起来，拍拍衬衫，对他调皮地笑了笑。“以前关禁闭时，我也靠嗅厨房里的饭菜味来假装我吃的是奶油煎比目鱼排，不是什么黑面包配水。”

“奶油煎比目鱼排。”夏尔用法语重复了一遍，脸上开始慢慢浮现出向往。“啊，好久没有吃了。”

子爵凑过来。

“事成之后，事成之后，夏尔……”他循循善诱道，“我们就可以吃上了。我们要去钓鱼，要在海边做这道菜给我们爱着的人吃。你会来的对吧？——这一切都过去后，一定要来。别走。”

夏尔悲哀地望着他。

“我不知道，安东尼。谁知道下一秒我会不会死。”

“跟上帝祈祷你能做到，夏尔，我也会为你祈祷。”

~~我没有做到。~~


End file.
